The Heart Of Love
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: what happen when a new character appears?what happen when a former enemy joins the heroes?I'm very bad at summaries.might have AntaurixOC,Spova,Chinmay and OttoxOC story read this fanfic,please!Rated K plus for further chapter.
1. An Old Enemy

Summary: what happen when the Skeleton was revive the third time? What happen when valina was never gone? what happen when a new character appears? what happen when a former enemy joins the heros? And what happen when Gibson found love? find out in this fanfic, please!

Me: hello everyone! this is my very first fanfic and I do not own the SRMTHFG or the character except for Liza who is pronounced lie-za!But, there are some spova in it.

Gibson: hello, Star.

Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Sprk: I invited him. ^_^

Me: and HOW did YOU get HERE*glares at Sprk*

Sprk: I got bored, so I got here.

Me:*sigh*fine, BUT DON'T YOU DARE BREAK SOMETHING OR I'LL KICK YOUR MONKEY BUTT!

Gibson: settle down, please.-_-'

Me: fine, please enjoy and-

Sprk and Gibson: AND REVIEW!^_^

Me:-_-'

warning: Nova and Spark aren't dating and hadn't confessed yet. Sorry and please forgive me.

* * *

After the war, everything was peaceful, the snow are snowing, the people are enjoying their lives and-

'GET BACK HERE, SPRK!' well, most of them are peaceful.

In the super robot, their lies a boy and his five monkeys who apparent were having breakfast while two of those monkeys were running.

'NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' shouted Sprk.

Nova started to get angrier, while the others(beside Sprk)were wondering what happen.

'What Happen?' Chiro asked

'SPRK PUT A PRANK ON ME!'Nova explained

'Come on, it can't be that bad' said Chiro while confronting Nova.

'FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HE THROWED A SNOWBALL AT ME AND POUR A BUCKET OF SNOW AT ME'!Shout Nova  
Chiro sighs 'Antauri?'

But, Antauri was feeling like the sekeleton king is still alive. Otto was eating his cereal and as for Gibson, he felt like he could use some fresh air.

'I'm going for a walk' said Gibson before he left.

'Is there something wrong with him?' concerned Nova

the team look at Otto who apparently look confused and concerned.  


* * *

Gibson was walking in the snowy park, remembering about the war…

_**Flashback**_

_**'you and sekeleton king will never win!'shouted Gibson**_

_**'yes he will, and we will destroy you for the sake of the good!'said a purple mechanical monkey with black eyes.**_

_**'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?'ask Gibson**_

_**but, she didn't answer. instead, her hands transform into a cannon like machine and shoots fireballs at Gibson.  
**_  
_'_GO AWAY!_**'**_ Gibson follow the direction of the scream and saw a purple mechanical monkey being chase by a group of formless goons. it was her again.

Gibson knew it would be a bad idea to save a villain, but his heart tells him to save her. but his thoughts were disturb by something that hits him hard.

when Gibson open his eyes, he came face to face with the purple monkey's black eyes. Gibson thought, **_her eyes…their…their…_  
**  
'Hey !you okay? I'm so sorry' the purple monkey explain.

'That is quite alright, I'm-wait aren't you-'but Gibson was cut off.

'talk later, follow me' she grab Gibson by the hand and lead him to a hiding spot in the park.

'what do you think yo-'but Gibson was cut off by a hand which had covered his mouth.

'shush ,be quiet for a sec! 'whispered the purple monkey.

after the goons were gone ,she let go of her hand.

'I WOULD LIKE AN EXPLAINATION OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!'screeched Gibson.

'BECAUSE I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM THE SEKELETON KING!' shouted the monkey.

Gibson was shocked of what she said.' I thought sekeleton king was dead.'

'his body, yes but his soul ,no' explained the monkey.

'why?' asked Gibson

'valina revive him…again' said the monkey sadly.

'who are you?'

'oh! i forgot to introduced myself, the name's Liza.' said Liza happily.

'oh.' said Gibson shocked by her politeness.

'my name is Mr. Hal Gibson, don't call me Mr or Hal, just Gibson'

'I know' said Liza

'u know?' ask Gibson

'yeah, I heard about you guys anyway' Liza explained

'how?'

'research' said Liza

_'oh' said Gibson.__**'this girl…why did she explained to me instead of killing me? am I fal-'**_ __but Gibson heard a sudden cough from Liza.

'oh! are you alright?' concerned Gibson

'yeah…yeah I'm alright, just a little cough that's all' but Gibson knew she was lying so, he check her temperature .Luckily, Gibson kept a thermometer around. he check her temperature and found out she has a fever.

'you have a fever!' explain Gibson

'no, really, I'm fi-'but Liza just cough

'I need to get you to the Super Robot right away!' scolded Gibson

'NO! your teammate will kick me out and give you the trouble!'

what will Gibson do? what will Liza do? what happen when the team found out about this?

* * *

Me: hope you enjoy!

Sprk: ohhhhhh! what does this thing do?

Me: SPRK! DON'T BREAK IT!

Sprk:*breaks something*ah oh

Me: SPRK!(in demon voice)

Sprk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gibson: oh dear.-_-'PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. A Secret Plan

Me:Hey,everyone!i'm back!

Nova:hey, you seen Sprk?

Me:him?he went to the med bay.

Nova:Why?

*Sprk appears with a broken arm and a black eye*

Nova:Sprk!What happen to you?

Sprk:well….

Me:*glares at Sprk that says'don't you dare'*

Sprk:*gulp*I trip and fell

Nova:oh…well,be careful next time okay?

Sprk:sure

Me:ok,anyways,I know the last chapter is a bit um… I'm new at making a story so plz don't hate me for having a bad ,enjoy the story and remember,I do not own anything or anyone except for Liza in the story.  
-  
**'**then I'll sneak you in the super robot' determined Gibson

'ok but…are you sure you want me to come with you?' worried Liza

'of course' said Gibson

'but I thought you hate me'

'who said I hate you? ask Gibson

'I WORKED for the sekeleton king during the war! I thought you would throw me in prison by now!' scolded Liza with guiltiness in her eyes.

'because…..'mumbled Gibson. He doesn't know why either but he felt like she has been lied by the sekeleton king. 'because you been fooled by the sekeleton king, correct?' Liza nodded 'so it's not your fault' Gibson explained.  
Liza was about to say something but no words came out. 'so' Gibson ask 'how did the sekeleton king trick you ?'Liza was to ashamed to talk about it but she told him anyway.

'because of Valina' Gibson turn around(BTW ,their walking to the super robot now) 'Valina told me to join her group of_good____**' **_said Liza who say the last word of the sentence with hatred and venom. 'I washoping to join the forces of good but unfortunately, Valina and Mandarin overheard my needs so, they pretend to be good. After the war, I found out about their true plan and I ran away but sekeleton king wasn't please. I came here so I could hide from him. he send a lot of those formless minion to kidnapped me until I met you.' Liza cough again as her body starts to weaken.

Gibson look at her with pity and carries her bridal style. Liza and Gibson blush a little by his action but hides it.

At The Super Robot

'Sprk, just apologizes to her' scolded Chiro

'fine, sorry' mumbled Sprk.

'Hey, Chiro' said Otto 'do you think Gibson is okay? he's been gone too long. ' corcerned Otto.

'I don't know Otto…maybe I should call him' answer Chiro.

-  
Back To Gibson

'Gibson (cough)you don't (cough) have to do this (cough)for me' said Liza with her cough

'Nonsense! I need to take care of you' said Gibson

'Gibson-' but she was cut off by a beeping sound

'CHIRO TO GIBSON!CHIRO TO GIBSON!ARE YOU THERE?' said Chiro in the communicator

'Gibson to Chiro, I'm here. What's the problem? Answer Gibson

'where have you been? We been worry sick! Otto's worry about you' scolded Chiro

'sorry, I seem to have lost track of time.' said Gibson

'well, you better get home or else we're going to be drown by Otto's tears of sadness' said Chiro before he close his communicator.

'oh no' surprised Gibson

'what is it?' said Liza after Gibson put her down

'right now, the others are still at the super robot so, we can't get into the super robot without them seeing you' said Gibson sadly

'Hm…..' said Liza shutting her eyes. 'I got it!' said Liza who told Gibson about her plan.

'that may work but are you sure?' said Gibson

'of course!' said the determined Liza

Gibson sigh 'alright, sure hope it works'  
-**  
**What are they planning? is Liza telling the truth? Will the team really be drown by Otto's tears?

Me: I guess you all have to see in the next chapter! I hope this enjoy you! ^^

Gibson: I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!

Me: What's wrong? I thought you like it.

Gibson: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE IT?

Me: cause you get to hang out with Liza the WHOLE day.

Gibson:….

Me: nothing to say? Good. PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^


	3. The Mysterious Question

Me: HELLO! EVERYONE!

Sprk: AHHHHH! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?

Me: calm down pilot-man. *rolls eyes* someone must have woke up with a nightmare or something. Anyways, I forgot to mention that Liza is wearing a purple star-shaped necklace. Sorry…

Nova: hey guys

everyone in the room: hey Nova.

Nova: I brought a friend here if you don't mind.

everyone: not at all

Nova: ok, thanks.

Liza: hi everyone! *smiles*

everyone: hey Liza

Gibson: *tries to hide his blush*

Me: okay….well, ON WITH THE STORY!

**bold words = actions, thoughts and flashbacks**

normal words =normal  
-  
At The Super Robot

'where the heck is Gibson? He's going to miss his lunch…' worried Otto

'don't worry Otto, I'm sure he has to do something important' said Antauri trying to comfort Otto.

'then I'll find him!' beamed Otto. As he rush to his tube, he bump into Gibson . 'Gibson!' said Otto happily who was hugging Gibson.

'don't worry, Otto. I'm fine' said Gibson.

But, Otto suddenly notice a large bag behind Gibson. 'hey Gibson, what's that?' Otto asked, pointing at the bag.

'oh, that's some explosive chemical I'm experimenting' said Gibson. _**'hope he believes me' **_Gibson thought.

'oh, ok!' said Otto

'hey Gibson! Where have you been?' said Chiro

'I just found some items that I need for. Don't worry' said Gibson

'you must be starving, I'll bring the bag to your lab!' said Otto reaching for the bag

'NO!' shouted Gibson

everyone stared at him.

'I mean… I'll bring it.' Said Gibson grabbing the bag.

'oh, ok' said Otto wondering.

but instead, Gibson bring it to the med bay. once he open the bag…Liza gasp for air.

'finally, I thought I have to stay in there' said Liza, gasping air.

'shush!' said Gibson, putting his index finger in front of his mouth. 'the others will hear you. So be quiet.'

'GIBSON! WHO'S IN THERE?' said a female voice

'nobody' Gibson said panicking

suddenly, Nova slam the door open. 'I know someone's here' but Nova only saw Gibson in the room. 'oh, sorry if I'm disturbing you Gibson, Bye!' said Nova before rushing off and closing the door. Gibson then turn to see Liza but she was gone.

'Liza? LIZA? Oh on' said Gibson panicking searching the med bay. 'LIZA? WHERE ARE YOU?' said Gibson worried.

'I'm right here' said a familiar female voice.

'Liza? But, how did yo… when did you-' said Gibson confuse

'I was (cough cough) invincible, ok?' said Liza coughing. Gibson nodded. 'good, so… do you have any medicine or something?' ask Liza

Gibson snap out of his trance. 'oh, certainly.' said Gibson. **How did she become invincible? **Gibson thought asking himself. 'so, who created you?' ask Gibson while searching for the medicine.

'I wasn't created' answer Gibson. Gibson was shocked by Liza's answer. 'I was born in Shuggazoom with my family'

'a-are they l-like you?' ask Gibson

'um… you can said that' said Liza

'oh, I see but why aren't they with you?' said Gibson  
**  
**'because my siblings and I have to go to our own path.' said Liza with a hint of sadness.

'oh. Where are they now?' said Gibson who found the medicine.

'well… my parents and my brother are still living here but my sister is going to live in her own fashion company.' explained Liza

'oh, alright.' said Gibson 'here is the medicine pill.' Gibson gave Liza the pills 'listen, if you don't have a place to stay. Then you can live here if you want.' said Gibson turning away and blushing hard.** 'why am I blushing? I can't be falling for her… am i?**

after Liza ate the pill 'well, okay but two problems' said Liza with disappointment. Gibson look at her with curiosity in his eyes. 'first, you guys don't have an extra room. Second, what about your team?

'hmm… go point.' Gibson thought hard but he look at Liza with a depressing face. 'I have an idea, but it has to do with you…' said Gibson with a disappointing voice.

'what is it?' said Liza  
-  
What's going to happen? Why is Gibson depress? Will Nova find out soon?

Gibson: well that was interesting…

Liza: very…

Me: *sigh* who wants apple juice?

Liza: ME!ME!ME!ME!

Me: here you go *gave Liza her juice*

Liza: YUM! ^.^

Sprk: okay… there's something wrong with her.

Liza: *glares at Sprk* :(

Gibson: careful what you said, Sprk.

Me: oh boy… Please review before Sprk gets kill by Liza.


	4. SAY WHAT!

Me: Hi everyone!

Gibson: Greetings to all

Me: hey Gibson

Gibson: yes?

Me: where's the others?

Gibson: I don't know

Otto: HEY GUYS!

Me and Gibson: AHHHHHHHHH!

Gibson: Otto! What are you doing?

Otto: I got bored, so I came here.

*Sprk came looking like a mummy*

Otto: AHHH! A MUMMY!

Sprk: mmmmmhhhhh(Otto! It's me, Sprk)

Otto: Sprk? What happen to you?

Me: let me explain… Sprk insult Liza about drinking apple juice and then she almost kill him half to death.

Otto: oh… Where is she now?

Me: She's with Nova. Now on with the story!  
-  
At The Main Room

Nova was having a delicious sandwich. Otto was playing a video game with Sprk while Chiro was watching them playing and Antauri was meditating in his room.

'Otto, I need to speak with you' said Gibson

'oh, sure Gibson' said Otto feeling a bit uneasy.

Gibson lead him to the med bay. Once they were there. Gibson let Otto in side first. 'so, what do you want to talk about?' said Otto. But when he turn to Gibson, he saw him locking the door. 'GIBSON? W-WHAT ARE YO-'But Gibson ignore his question.

'Liza? You may come out now' said Gibson feeling a bit uneasy. Suddenly, Liza reappears from being invincible who was sitting on the med bed. 'Hi Otto' said Liza in a cherry and happy voice. Otto was so shock, that his month hit the ground.

'Stand back, Gibson. I'll take care of this!' said Otto as he transform his hands into saws.

'Don't Otto!' said Gibson 'she's on our side now'. Otto turn to look at Gibson then at Liza. He look at Gibson again and laugh his butt off. 'Hahahaha! Nice try, Gibson. Hahahah! seriously, what is it?' said Otto stopping his laugh but smiling. 'He's not lying, Otto' said a serious feminine voice. Otto turn to see Liza.

'He's telling the truth' she said. Otto's smile turn into a frown when he heard this.

'GIBSON! TELL ME YOUR JOKING!' said Otto who shaking Gibson by the shoulders.

'I'm sorry Otto but, I'm really am telling the truth' said Gibson trying to confront Otto. Otto wasn't please and rush to the door. 'Otto! Wait!' shouted Gibson. When Otto was reaching for the door, a purple wall-like appear in front of him. Otto and Gibson turn to see Liza raising her hand towards the door.

'Please calm down, I'm mean you no harm' said Liza in a calm but a hint of anger voice. 'if I really am going to harm you, would I attack you now instead of talking to you?' Otto was surprise by Liza words but she was right. So Otto stay away from the door and the wall disappears. 'good' said Liza calming down.

'so, can someone explain to me what happen?' Gibson and Liza explain everything to Otto while Otto was surprise. 'so you were trick by the sekeleton king?' Liza nodded 'oh, that must be hard. sorry if I made you upset…' said Otto feeling guilty. 'is there anyone else that's in the sekeleton king fortress?'

'yes and they're names are Ebony and Emerald. Their friends of mine and they're trap in there.' Said Liza

'so what do you need me to do?' said Otto. 'we need you to build another room for Liza and when the others thinks it's a good idea for Liza to be with us, then we can tell them about this.' Explained Gibson.

'sure but it will take three days to finish so, Liza had to sleep somewhere else like….' Otto thought for a while

'Like?' ask Liza

'Like Gibson's room!' beamed Otto.

'SAY WHAT?' said Liza and Gibson together who are blushing way darker than any red in the world. They look at each other in the eye and turn away. Gibson glares at Otto 'OTTO! DO YOU REALIZE I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH A FEMALE?' said Gibson who is panicking about you-know-what. While Liza, has been blushing until her fur feels hot like the steam would be coming out. 'Liza? Are you alright?' but when Gibson touch her fur, he got burn, literally. 'OUCH! Liza? Why did your fur feel hot?' Then Liza faints.

'GIBSON! WHAT DID YOU DO?' said the panicked Otto.

'I HADN'T DONE A THING!' said Gibson. In his thoughts…_**Liza, please be alright…  
**_-  
Will Liza wake up? Will she be alright? Will she sleep with Gibson? (gasp!)

Me: Finally done.

Gibson: HOW DARE YOU WRITE THIS KIND OF STORY? (blushing WAY hard)

Me: calm down, Gibson-

Gibson: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Sprk: Because she thought it was funny. Haha! And it is!

Gibson:*glares at Sprk that could make Gibson be a devil*

Sprk: *gulp* AHHHHHHHHH!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. What Happen?

Me: Hey everyone!

everyone: HI!

*Liza choking Sprk*

Me: Ummm…. Liza? Why are you choking Sprk?

Liza: because Sprk call me a UGLY PIG!

Gibson: but your beautiful, Liza… Opps! *use his hands to cover his mouth*

Liza: what did you said? *drops Sprk*

Sprk: OUCH!

Gibson: ummmm… ON WITH THE STORY!

Me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!  
-  
Liza's POV

ugh… My head… WAIT! Where am i? what happen? OH! That's right, Otto needs to help me and… GIBSON! Where is he? Is he okay? Ugh…I need to wake up now, I guess…

Normal POV

but when Liza open her eyes, she saw Gibson sleeping with her. WITH HER! 'AHHHHH!' screamed Liza. She fell off the bed with Gibson's eyes shot open and stared at Liza's falling. (I know they sleep in a pod but I like bed better. sorry)

'Liza! Are you alright? Are you okay? SAY SOMETHING!' said Gibson panicking

Once Liza got up, she got a grip on Gibson's neck 'explain to me why I am sleeping with YOU!' said Liza angrily and growl and glaring at Gibson.

'c-clam (gulp) down, Liza… I have a v-very good r-reason for this s-situation…' said Gibson trying to calm Liza but scare of her glares.

'ugh… fine' mumbled Liza letting go of Gibson 'explain NOW!'

'ok' answer Gibson 'it all started after you fainted…

_**Flashback**_

'I HADN'T DONE A THING!' said Gibson panicking

'well, look on the bright side' said Otto trying to cheer Gibson up

'WHAT BRIGHT SIDE?' shouted Gibson

'at least she won't know she's sleeping in your room with you when she pass out.'

'BUT WHAT HAPPEN IF SHE WAKES UP?'

'then use this' Otto gave Gibson a bat

'what am I SUPPOSE to do with THIS?'said Gibson raising the bat

'all you got to do is hit Liza if she wakes up and after three days, she'll be out of your room' said the grinning Otto

'but do you realize she have a FEVER? Ask Gibson raising the bat on top of Otto

'oh… well what should we do?' asked Otto

But Gibson sigh 'ok, I'm going to bring Liza to my room while you go build another room, understand?'  
said Gibson

'ok, Gibson sir!' said Otto saluting 'oh and Gibson?

'what is it?' said Gibson carrying Liza

'good luck' said Otto**  
**_**  
End Flashback**_

'… and that's what happen' explained Gibson.

Liza, however, just stared at Gibson blankly and finally said 'how long was I out?'

'Two and a half days' said Gibson

'I was out THAT long?' surprised Liza

'you were sick and exhausted that time, so you need a lot of rest.' Said Gibson

'Gibson? Are you okay? You have been quiet and always in your room. Is something wrong?' ask a sweet feminine voice.

Gibson immediately answer ' Jinmay! Don't come in! I going to make some experiments and I need silent that's all.'

'WHAT! I COMING IN GIBSON!' said Jinmay

'hide!' whisper Gibson

Liza hid under the bed and suddenly…

**BAM!**

'Gibson? You okay? Sorry about the door' said Jinmay

'that is quite alright' said Gibson 'Jinmay?'

'yeah?' said Jinmay

'I been thinking and I need everyone's opinion…' said Gibson

'we can talk about this later but you tell me and the others during breakfast.' Said Jinmay walking off

'alright, I suppose…' said Gibson

Liza came out of the bed and said 'are you okay, Gibson?'

'I don't know' said Gibson. He groan and flop to the bed with his face cover by the pillow.

'It's alright, Gibson… everything is going to be okay.' Said Liza sitting next to Gibson, rubbing his back

Gibson never felt so relaxed. he really like the feeling of Liza's touch. _**Hmmmm…so… peaceful… WAIT! What am I doing? I'm suppose to be alert! But it's so relaxing…' **_Gibson thought and started groaning. Liza took her hand and said 'oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your rest.' Gibson look at Liza with one eye and stare at Liza.

'i-is something wrong?' said Liza, worried. Gibson shook his head. 'oh… ok!' smiled Liza

'GIBSON! BREAKFAST IS READY!' shouted Chiro

'ALRIGHT!' said Gibson

'see ya Gibson' said Liza happily

'what will you be doing while I'm gone?' said Gibson

Liza sigh and took her book from her bag which is next to Gibson's bed. 'I'm going to read my book that's all'

Gibson snatch her book and read it. 'is this a magic book?' said the surprised Gibson

Liza just stay silent and took the book. 'where did you get it?'

Liza just said 'from my grandfather who got it from one of his best friend.'

'where is he now?'

'who?'

'your grandfather'

'he's…'

'he's what?'

'HE'S DEAD, OKAY?

'oh. I-I'm sorry…'

Liza sigh 'its not your fault' then two minutes of silent 'you should get your breakfast, okay?' said Liza with a smile.

'alright…' said Gibson feeling a bit worried. After Gibson left, Liza thought

_**If only he knew….  
**_-  
what was Liza thinking about? What was Gibson suppose to know? Will Otto get his eggs and bacon?

Me: sure hope you enjoy! ^^

Liza: so, Gibson… what did you said to me?

Gibson: ummmm…. (blushing red)

Sprk: yeah Gibson, what DID you said?

Gibson: ummmm…. (blushing deep red)

Nova: come on Gibson.

Gibson: ummmmm… (now the whole skin is red)

Otto: the suspense is killing him.

Gibson: *faints*

Liza: is he going to be okay?

Me: *sigh* how weak… PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Breakfast Surprise

Me: hey, guys!

everyone: hey

Me: guess what happen

Otto: you finally got 10 million dollars?

Me: no… I made a bet

Gibson: with who?

Me: Sprk

Antauri: hello, Star

Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

Otto: I invited him.

Me: okay, so I made Sprk have a bet with me to see who is the best babysitter and I won!

Nova: oh! Was Sprk good?

Me: yeah, he look like he could be a father or something.

Liza: wow. So what's the bet?

*Sprk came dressing like a little girl*

everyone (beside Sprk): BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: THAT! HAHAHA!

Sprk: yeah, yeah. Real funny.

Me: HAHA… ON…HAHAH…WITH THE….HAHAHAHA! STORY! HAHAHAHA!  
-  
At The Main Room

'Yo, Gibson. What took you so long?' said Sprk

'yeah, I'm starving!' said Otto whining

'I just had some experiment to do, that's all' said Gibson

'oh ok. Come on, let's eat!' said Chiro

During breakfast

'Hey Gibson' whisper Otto

'what?' whisper Gibson

'let's ask them about Liza'

'are you sure?'

'let's try. It's all or nothing'

'alright.' Gibson cleared his throat and everyone look at him.

'I have a suggestion to you all and I need your answer' said Gibson

'what is it?' said Antauri

'I was thinking if we could recruit the purple mechanical monkey to join us'

everyone look at Gibson like he was crazy. 'I think it's a great idea!' said Otto

'why would you ask this kind of question?' ask Nova

'I only suggest to you all' said Gibson who is about to eat his bacon

'unless you like her!' shouted Sprk. Everyone gasp and look at Gibson with wide eyes who has choke on a bacon.

'ah oh… QUICK! SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! Shout the panicking Chiro

'HANG ON GIBSON!' shouted Otto. he started patting very hard on Gibson's back. Finally, Gibson choke out the bacon and shot it out through the window which the bacon had hit a person's head (a man: HEY!). 'thank you, Otto and Sprk I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT LIKE HER!

Sprk said 'yes, you do'

'I DO NOT!'

'I'm sorry Gibson. But she is on the dark side now.'

'but..'

'sorry, Gibson' said Chiro

'alright' said Gibson disappointed. _**If only they understand her…**_  
-  
what will happen next? Will Liza leave? Will Gibson be sad forever?

Me: how's that?

Gibson: YOU HAD ME CHOKING?

Me: sorry, Gibson. But I'm trying to make it a bit more interesting.

Gibson: BY CHOKING ME?

Me: yes

Sprk: hey, at least you didn't wear a dress.

Gibson: good point.

everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Your My Friend

Me: Hello EVERYONE!

Sprk: so Gibson… do you like Liza?

Gibson: *reads a book*

Me: leave him alone, Sprk

Sprk: why?

Me: because if you bug him, then I'll tell Nova your feelings or better yet, I'll tell her you like her and you want to sleep with her!

Sprk: *blushing WAY darker than his fur*

Me: good and ON WITH THE STORY!  
-  
At Gibson's Room

Liza was reading peacefully in Gibson's room. When she heard the door open, she perk her head and look at the door and saw Gibson and Otto at the door. 'Hey gu-' but she was cut off by the slam on the door that Gibson made. 'Gibson… is there something wrong?' but Gibson only flop on the bed and groan.

'is he alright?' worried Liza

'he's just mad' said Otto

'about what?'

'well… did you remember the plan about convincing the team to make you join?'

'yeah'

'well… they think it's a bad idea'

'why?' ask Liza

'because they thought you went to the dark side' explain Otto

'oh…' said Liza being speechless 'I guess I need to leave' but as Liza reach for her bag, a hand grab her wrist. She look up to see Gibson looking mad. 'Gibson…' said the worried Liza, looking straight in Gibson's eyes. _**'your eyes… your feeling betrayal… hatred… and… pain…'**_ as she thought, Gibson pulled her into a hug. Otto felt a little shock by his action.

'Gibson! Are you hugging Liza?' ask Otto still shock. But Gibson just hug her tighter and tighter like he never want to let her go. _**'Liza, I don't want you to leave… I need you'**_ as Gibson thought. He let go of Liza and look at her in the eye.

'I have a plan' said Gibson

'what is it?' said Otto. Gibson look at him

'she will stay here, secretly' said Gibson. Otto and Liza had a shocking expression. They never thought Gibson, the smartest of the team that would never do a reckless and risky plan, would do this.

'ok Gibson, I understand how you feel now but… WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!' panic Otto

'yeah Gibson. I understand Otto would do a stupid plan(Otto: Hey!) but, I don't want to risk your life for this! And why would do this to me?' Liza was fill with anger, sadness and confusion.

'because your my friend' said Gibson. Liza look at him with wide eyes while Otto was surprised about Gibson saying those words.

'uhhh, Gibson… I think you hit your head harder than I thought because YOU'RE COMPLETELY INSANE!' shouted Otto

'OTTO! I AM PERFECTLY FINE AND I'M NOT INSANE AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OTHER'S DECISIONS!' Gibson shouted at top of his lungs. Liza was sacred and frighten by Gibson's word.

'Gibson…' whisper Liza.

'alright, we'll keep the secret. And Liza…' Liza look at Otto 'welcome to the team, secretly' Liza smiled at the two guys.

_**'I hope you find happiness in Gibson, Liza' **_Thought Otto before he left.  
-  
What will happen after this? How long will they keep this secret? Will the team find out?

Me: Finally! Man, I hate school!

Gibson: it is part of education that gives us knowledge and in-

everyone (beside Gibson): OH! SHUT UP, GIBSON!

Me: *sigh* man, now I hate school but I guess I have to live with it… PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS SOMETIME! ^_^


	8. Goodbye

Me: HEY! I hope you like this because it's going to be sad.

Gibson: Star, would you stop shouting?

Sprk: yeah, you just disturb Gibson's fantasy.

Gibson: ye- I mean NO!

Sprk: then why did I saw you staring at Liza?

Gibson: I was staring at the chemical!

Sprk: sure you are. *rolls his eyes*

Gibson: at least I don't stare at Nova every few seconds!

Sprk: you want to end this! *activates his magnet*

Gibson: BRING IT ON! *activates his drill*

Me: oh on, PLEASE ENJOY WHILE I TRY TO STOP THIS BATTLE!  
-  
A week later

as Liza and Gibson learn more about each other, they became best friends secretly from the team. Liza has her own room and Gibson was glad that Otto was able to keep this secret. Until one day…

'Yo, Gibson!' shouted Sprk

'what is it, Sprk?' said Gibson calming

'what's the extra room for?' ask Sprk

Gibson thought about it and said 'Otto needs to put his candy, that's all'

'then why didn't I see Otto's mouth was fill with chocolate when he came out?'

Gibson was speechless. Sprk stare at him and rush to the direction of Liza's room. 'SPRK! NO DON'T!' but it was too late… when Sprk open the door, he saw Liza reading her book. He stood there in shock and said 'YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? I GOING TO TELL THE TEAM!' and he left to find the team. Gibson tried to catch up with Sprk with Liza who is grabbing her bag but he was too late.

'GIBSON! IS THIS TRUE?' scolded Nova

'I-I can explain-' but was cut off by Nova's shouting

'HOW COULD YOU BRING HER HERE?' shouted Nova as she points at Liza

'but-'

'GIBSON! WHAT HAPPEN IF SHE'S A SPY? WHAT IF SHE WANTS TO KILL US?' as Nova scold Gibson, Liza felt some guilt in her. Finally, she felt anger in her and she can't stand the team blaming at Gibson.

'ENOUGH!' everyone look at Liza with wide eyes. 'it's…it's my fault…' whisper Liza 'please don't blame, Gibson…please… I'll leave if you stop blaming Gibson…'with that, Liza grab her bag and leave. But a hand grab her wrist. She look at her right and saw Gibson.

'Liza…' whisper Gibson

'I'm sorry, Gibson. But I must…' said Liza who is staring at Gibson's eyes while she had a few tears in her eyes.

'but…'

'I'm sorry… goodbye Gibson…' she look away and freed from Gibson's hand and ran off into the snowy winter.

'Gibson? You okay?' worried Otto

Gibson's eyes was replace from sadness and pity to hatred and anger. He look at Sprk and growl at him. Sprk was frighten a bit and back away from Gibson.

'You…YOU DID THIS!' shouted Gibson as he went closer to Sprk.

'Gibson… calm down' Otto tried to calm Gibson. Gibson look at Otto and snarled at him and went to his room.

'poor Gibson…' said Otto

'Otto… I know how you feel…' said Chiro putting his hand on Otto's shoulder.

'we must do what we must' said Antauri  
-  
With Liza

Liza just keep running… and running. Until suddenly…

**OUCH!**

'oh sorry about that' said Liza

'it's okay, wait a minute… you're-'

'Jinmay? Is that you?'

'you're Liza! Wait a minute… how do you know my name?'

'I heard about you from Sakko.' Said Liza as she help Jinmay up

'oh but what are you doing here?' ask Jinmay. Liza explained her everything. 'wow… just wow…'

'yeah but I'm sure you don't trust me either, huh?' ask Liza

'how about we go walk in the park?' suggest Jinmay

'sure' said Liza 'hey,Jinmay?'

'yeah?'

'you're not like the person Sakko told me… you're better!' smiled Liza  
-  
What will Jinmay do? What will Gibson do? What will the team do?

Me: HALT YOUR BATTLES!

Sprk and Gibson: *stop the battle*

Me: *takes a chair and popcorn* ok, begin *rings the bell*

Sprk and Gibson: *continue their fights*

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. The Race BEGINS!

Me: hey everyone!

Sprk: at least you got quieter…

Me: indeed I am!

Liza: so what's the story's about?

Me: you'll see… (evil smile) MUAHAHHAHAHAHAH! *thunder sound*

Otto: AHHHHH! SHE BECAME A MAD SCIENTIST!

Nova: *hits Otto in the head*

Otto: owww…

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!  
-  
At the park

'hahaha! So, Sakko had spill his juice at Mandarin's room?' ask Jinmay

'yeah. Hahaha!' said Liza between laughs

'wow, I can't believe the team don't want to join you.'

Liza turn her smile into a frown and think to herself _**'why can't I join them… I can't believe Gibson done all of this for me… I miss him'**_ as she thought, she started to tear up.

'oh! Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to.' Said Jinmay trying to apologizes

'it's okay.' Said Liza as she wipe her tears.

'do you have a place to live?' said Jinmay

'hmph, the goons are chasing after me… so there's no point in it'

'oh…'

'if you need me… I'll be in a garden' Liza left without another word and disappears into the bushes.  
-  
With Gibson

Gibson was sitting in his room of the darkness and still mad about what happen. _**'why did Sprk do this to me? Why…'**_ then the door opens. Gibson turn to see Otto and Sprk. He smiled at Otto but when he saw Sprk, he growl and snarl at him.

'look, I know what I did but it's for our own good' said Sprk

'WHAT HAPPEN IF IT'S FOR YOUR OWN? WHAT HAPPEN IF IT ISN'T MY OWN GOOD?' ask the angry Gibson

before Sprk could protest, an alarm went off. The three monkeys went to see what was going on.  
-  
At the Main Room

'What's going on?' said Sprk

'it's Valina!' said Antauri

'HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, it is I! and I came for the girl' said Valina

'what girl?' ask Otto

'LIZA!' shouted Valina

'wait, I thought she went back to you.' Said Sprk

'she ran away but I'm sure she told you unless you didn't believe her…' said the evil Valina

the team except for Gibson look shock and turn to Gibson who is EXTREMELY mad. 'sorry I didn't believe you, Gibson' said Sprk

'DON'T APOLOGIZES TO ME! APOLOGIZES TO LIZA IF WE FIND HER!' shout Gibson

'sorry, Gibson' said Sprk

'WHY DO YOU WANT LIZA FOR?' Gibson face Valina with a growl

'you will find out if I find her'

'NOT IF WE FIND HER FIRST!'

'then, LET THE RACE BEGINS!' shouted Valina before she went off

'we need to find her!' said Chiro

'don't worry! I'll track her down.' Said Gibson holding his tracker

'uhhhh… where did you put the tracking devise?' ask the confused Otto

'I put it in her wrist when I grab her before she left'

'and why?'

'uhhhh… WE NEED TO FIND HER!'

'alright!' said the others  
-  
1 hour later

'ugh, we look for her EVERYWHERE and still couldn't find her.' complain Nova

'hey guys' said Jinmay

'JINMAY!' shouted the team

'have you seen Liza anywhere?' ask Chiro

'hmph!'

'what's wrong?' ask Gibson

'YOU GUYS TREATED HER LIKE SHE ISN'T IMPORTANT! NO ONE CARES FOR HER EXCEPT FOR GIBSON AND OTTO!' scolded Jinmay

'we know… but we need to find her before Valina does!' said Sprk

'hello mortals…' said a dark feminine voice

'VALINA!' shouted the team

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Since we are here, YOU WILL DIE! ' Valina shot a dark blast at the team. The team dodge her attacks.

'Spin Shocker'

'Magna-ball Blazer'

'Boom Boom Waka'

'Chiro Spero'

'Claw Disturpter'

'Whirling Destructo Saw'

they attack here and there until Valina open her mouth and shots some bats at Gibson. He got hurt badly and when Valina was about to hit him…

**BAM!**

A dozen of fireball shot at Valina and when it was finished, Valina shouted 'WHO DARES TO FACE MY WRATH?'

'I DARE!' shouted a voice. a figure came out of the shadows

everyone was shocked by its appearance.

'It's… it's…' said Nova

but Gibson only thought one thing about the figure:

_**Liza!  
**_-  
is Liza back? Is she okay? Who will win the battle?

Gibson: OH GREAT SCOOT!

Me: what?

Sprk: uhhhh… nothing

Otto: SPRK BROKE SOMETHING!

Me: *grabs a bat*!

Sprk: YOU'RE DEAD, OTTO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

everyone (beside Me and Sprk): PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Liza's Return

Me: let's see here…

Sprk: HALT WHAT YOUR DOING!

Me: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Sprk: DON'T LIE! I KNOW YOU TOOK MY BOOK!

Me: what book?

Sprk: MY BOOK ABOUT ME AND NOVA!

Gibson: actually, I did.

Sprk: GIBSONNNNNNNNNNNNN!

ME: WAIT!

Sprk and Gibson: *stops at their tracks*

Me: let's make it even, ok?

Sprk and Gibson: ok

Me: good. PLEASE ENJOY WHILE I TRY TO MAKE A WAR PEACE!  
-  
At the Park

'LIZA!' shouted everyone (besides Liza)

'Liza! You're alright!' shouted Gibson

but when Liza came out. The others gasp. Her eyes and necklace were glowing purple, her hands were mechanical cannon and her teeth were as sharp as a wolf's fang.

'Liza! What happen to you?' ask Otto who look like he could pee himself in any minute

'I am here to save thee for you are in danger by the Skull Sorceress who is killing thee' answer Liza in Shakespeare.

'eh?' ask everyone except for Gibson who is confuse of how Liza learn the language of Shakespeare.

'she is trying to save us from Valina!' shouted Gibson

'ohhhh!' said everyone else understanding

'Valina! Lay your weapons or suffer thy consequences'

'NEVER!' then Valina shot bats at Liza but she dodge

'Fiery Blast!' shouted Liza as she charge her cannon and shoots a fire beam at Valina

'we have to help her!' shouted Gibson

Valina shot a dark blast at Liza which look like a direct hit. As Valina was about to pick her up, the team protect her.

'YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!' angrily, Gibson shot a giant beam at Valina which cause her to knock her out.

'Gibson!' shouted Otto. Gibson turn to see Liza turning back to normal.

'we need to get her to the med bay.' Said Gibson  
-  
At The Super Robot

while Gibson was busy healing Liza which made him panic as he is already is, the others were waiting outside, hoping Liza would be okay.

'I hope she's okay…' said Jinmay, worried

'she'll be fine, I know it!' determined Chiro  
-  
6 Hours Later

Gibson came out of the med bay. Everyone else surround Gibson with worried eyes.

'Is she going to be okay?' shouted Nova

Gibson only sigh and bring his team inside. When the others came, they saw Liza breathing. Everyone was glad but wonder why Gibson sigh. Gibson got a worried look on his face.

'What's wrong, Gibson?' ask Sprk

'Liza will be fine but her DNA is something I never seen…' answer Gibson

'what do you mean?'

'I mean she had the power primate's blood in her but…'

'BUT?' ask everyone beside Gibson

he look at everyone 'but she also have the blood of a dragon's and a wolf's blood too…'

'SAY WHAT!' shouted everyone who is about to faint

'it's true, I scan her blood 10 times now and it's still the same.' Answer Gibson

'but she was created like us, right?' ask the confuse Otto

Gibson stays silent and look at the screen and finally spoke 'she wasn't created…'

he look at everyone and said 'she was born'  
-  
how will the team react? How will Liza handle this? Will Valina get Liza again?

Me: *shows Gibson and Sprk a book*

Sprk: what's that?

Me: Gibson's book of him and Liza

Gibson: YOU INVADE MY PRIVATE ITEMS?

Me: yes and I'm trying to make a war peace again

Sprk: fine, Gibson, DON'T tell anyone about this

Gibson: I won't if you don't tell anyone about mine

Me: YAY! THE WAR HAS END! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!


	11. Liza's Painful Past

Me: HAZZA! I HAVE FINISH IT!

Sprk: The chapter?

Me: no, making Mandarin wear a skirt, YES THE CHAPTER!

Gibson: honestly Sprk, be a little more smarter please!

Sprk: want a piece of me, BRAIN-STRAIN!

Gibson: after you, SPARKY!

Me: *sigh* please enjoy this while I give these two a time-out and Gibson might be OOC. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

At the super robot

'SAY WHAT?' shouted the team except for Gibson who is having a hard time

'h-how did you know?' ask Nova freaking out

'she told me'

'and when?' ask Sprk

Gibson sigh. 'It's like this, I saw her chase by the formless goons and she bump into me.' Explain Gibson. Everyone else just listen attentively like they want him to continue. 'and then she lead me to her hiding place and explained it to me. I heard her cough and check her temperature and she had a fever. I carry her to the super robot and when Chiro call, Liza gave me a plan to sneak her in by putting her in a bag and then she told me about it'

'how long did you keep her in secret?' ask Antauri

'a week and three days' answer Gibson

'and what's the extra room?' ask Jinmay

'that's Liza's room' answer Otto

'how long was it there?' ask Chiro

'a week' answer Otto

'wait, she been here for a week and three days and the room is a week?' ask Sprk. Gibson and Otto nodded 'then where did she sleep during those three days?' ask Sprk again. Gibson blush dark red while Otto answer Sprk.

'She slept in Gibson's room with Gibson!' shouted Otto with happiness in his voice

everyone was shock and open their mouth till it hits the floor. 'S-s-s-s-she s-s-s-s-s-s-s-slept with y-y-y-y-y-you!' shouted Nova as she pointed at Gibson who is blushing harder

'don't rush to conclusion! She fainted two and a half days during that time so there's nothing between us!' said Gibson putting his hands in front of him, defensively.

'WAY DA GO, GIBSON!HAHAHAH!' shouted Sprk as he laughs. He shut up when Nova hit him in the cheeks. 'ow'

'IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!' shouted Gibson as he blush WAY darker

'but Gibson, you even hug her after breakfast and before she reach for her bag' said Otto

everyone gasp and look at Gibson with wide eyes. Gibson glares at Otto darkly.

Suddenly, they heard someone groaning. Everyone look to see Liza waking up

'LIZA!' everyone said happily and hug her

'can't…breath…need…air…now!' said Liza with everyone crushing her. They let go of her and let her breath.

'thanks guys. Wait… where am i?' ask Liza confuse

'you're in the super robot's med bay' said Chiro

'yeah and thanks for saving us from Valina.' Said Jinmay

'and sorry for treating you badly…' apologizing Sprk

'it's okay but did you guys heal me?' said then ask Liza

'well, we brought you here. Gibson was the one that heal you. He's been healing you for 6 hours straight!' said Otto

'he…did?'

'yeah and he's been acting angrily at Sprk since you left.' Said Nova

Liza was surprised. she look at Gibson who is blushing and look like he's about to faint in any minute. Liza smile and said 'thanks, Gibson. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you found and took care of me' Gibson look up at her and smile.

'so Liza, would you mind telling us why do you have a dragon's and wolf's blood? Ask Gibson

Liza frown at that and look at everyone. 'you got to tell us. This is important.' Said Jinmay

Liza sigh and said 'fine but promise me something…'

'what is it?' ask Antauri

'you must promise me to NEVER tell anyone about me and NEVER hurt or hunt me no matter what.' Everyone was shocked by her words but nodded their heads and promise to her

'ok, when I was 6 years old…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**'hey, grandpa!' shouted a little monkey**_

_**'what is it, Liza?' said an old, dark purple monkey**_

_**'can we visit the Alchemist? Please?'**_

_**'of course' then Liza and her grandfather fly to the savage lands where they saw a laboratory.**_

_**'Good Afternoon, Alchemist.' Said Liza's grandfather**_

_**'ah. Good Afternoon to you too, Yukan' said Alchemist. Then he turn to see Liza. 'Why! If it isn't Liza. How are you my dear?' ask the Alchemist**_

_**'I'm fine, Mr. Alchemist.' Said Liza**_

_**'well, since you're here. I have something to give you.'**_

_**'what is it?' then Liza started jumping up and down**_

_**'I heard you like magic, don't you?' asked the Alchemist. Liza nodded. 'and your birthday is today, correct?' Liza nodded again 'well, you're lucky my dear! Me and your grandfather want to give you something.' Then, he took out a book. 'this used to be your grandfather's and my magic book. It's yours now.'**_

_**'REALLY!' the Alchemist nodded 'oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' shouted Liza as she hug the Alchemist and her grandfather**_

_**'hahahaha! Oh and you should play with the others now and you should be surprise!' said the Alchemist. Then Liza rush off to the other room.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'Then I saw you guys like what you are now but after the visit…'

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**'HELP! SAVE US!'**_

_**Everyone was running crazily while meteors are heading straight at Shuggazoom city.**_

_**'I need to stop the meteors!' said Yukan**_

_**'but you'll need to use all your energy to get of the meteors!' said Liza grabbing his arm**_

_**'I'm sorry, Liza but promise me that you'll protect the people you care and love, okay?' ask Yukan. Liza nodded. 'Good and don't worry, Liza. I'll always be with you.' Said Yukan before he kiss her forehead and left**_

_**'mukan mura, mako mara, maka MUHA!' then he shot a giant blast that cause the meteors to be destroy.**_

_**'GRANDPA!' shouted Liza**_

_**she rushed to see her grandfather being crash in a rocky place. 'Liza…' said her grandfather 'I need you… to accept in being a Dream Bringer. Do you accept?' Liza nodded with tears in her eyes 'good, I must go, Liza. Since you don't have a friend, please get along with Star, you're dragon and Light, you're wolf. And I'll always watch you and the rest of the family. Goodbye, Liza. I love you' then his eyes were close. Liza started to get scared and shake him.**_

_**'grandpa?' no answer 'grandpa?' nothing 'GRANDPA!' then Liza broke into tears of pain and sadness**_

_**in Yukan's funeral**_

_**'grandpa…' as Liza look at his grave, she begins to sob**_

_**R.I.P**_

_Yukan Blazer_

_Death: saving Shuggazoom City from giant meteors_

_a great father and grandfather with a good and kind heart_

_May He Rest In Peace with our ancestors of the Springfire_

_**'Liza?' said a cyan monkey near her**_

_**'I'LL PROTECT THE PEOPLE THAT I LOVE AND CARE NO MATTER WHAT, GRANDPA! I PROMISE WITH MY LIFE!' shouted Liza**_

_**End Flashback

* * *

**_

'…and that's why I became what you saw at the park' said Liza being depress

everyone was shock by her story. Gibson felt some sadness of hearing this story and pity her for having a painful past. _**'Liza…'**_ Gibson run to hug her with comfort. Everyone but Otto look more shock. Otto just smile.

'Liza… I didn't know… is that the reason you were mad at me when I ask about your grandfather?' whisper Gibson. Liza look at him and nodded. Gibson hug her tighter. Then Gibson suddenly break into tears.

'woah! Gibson are you… crying?' said Sprk surprise

'awww… Gibson likes Liza' said Chiro

Gibson growl and glares at him. He let go of Liza.

'so, how did you escape the Sekeleton King's fortress?' ask Antauri

* * *

will Liza answer? Is it sad about Liza's story? Is Gibson falling for her?

Me: well? What do you think?

Sprk and Gibson: *sobs* *tears* WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?

Me: hey! This is my first sad story!

Gibson: AND YET IT'S SO SAD!

Sprk: YEAH! IT IS!

Me: wow, that's the first time I hear you agreed with Gibson

Sprk: OH NO! YOUR STORY IS CHANGING ME! AHHHHHH!

Me: oh boy. Please review while I try to calm Sprk down.


	12. The Truth And Escape

Me: hey everyone!

Sprk: hey Star? Is there anything interesting in this chapter?

Me: depend on your taste of story

Gibson: Star does not own SRMTHFG except for three characters

Me: GIBSON! LIZA IS SAYING SHE LOVES YOU!

Gibson: *turns around* WHERE?

Me: IN YOUR HEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gibson: please continue the story  
-  
'yeah and did your grandfather died after the day of your birthday?' ask Otto

'yes and I need to help my friends to get out of there.' Said Liza

'can you tell us what happen?' ask Antauri

'well… it all started after the war…'  
-  
_**Flashback**_

'I can't believe we got our butts kicked' said Liza

'yeah but I hope Valina isn't mad at us' said the worried light green furred mechanical monkey with emerald eyes

'don't worry, Emerald. We'll be okay as long Valina isn't mad.' Said Liza

'that's correct but I sense this place is filled with evil aura' said a black mechanical monkey with ebony eyes

'now that I think about it, Ebony… I think you're right…' said Liza thinking 'I need to go somewhere girls, bye.' And with that, she left.  
-_**  
At the Alchemist's lab**_

'Alchemist?' shouted Liza

suddenly, a video came on. In the video, there's a man who is about to speak

'dear Liza, I'm sorry but I am no longer the one you know. The dark ones corrupted me and I have erase the SRMTHFG's memory of me. I hope you find this video cause -Argh- this is my final time as a human to you. I need you to help the SRMTHFG from the evilness I am in known as –AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-' then he transform into… 'THE SEKELETON KING! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!' then the video went off.

'Sekeleton King is Alchemist…' Liza started to feel more pain in her.

'yes, dear disciple…' Liza turn around and saw Valina standing behind her

'Valina! You're know about this?' shouted Liza

'yes but for you and your friends to join the Sekeleton King's army!' then Valina started to shot bats at her. Liza fainted after that.  
-  
_**several hours later…**_

'argghhh… huh? Where am i?' ask Liza

'Liza! You're ok!' shouted a familiar voice

'Emerald? What are doing here? Where are we?'

'we are in the prison cells' said another voice

'Ebony? What are you guys doing here?' ask Liza

'well, we follow you to the Alchemist lab and saw that video but Valina found us and captured us.' Said Emerald

'so you guys knew too, huh?'

'Unfortunately, yes' said Ebony

'We need the hyper force's help!' said Liza

'BE SILENT, FOOLS!' said Mandarin

'what did you call me?' shouted Liza as her eyes glow purple.

'FOOLS! I SAID BE SILENT!'

Liza started to notice that her hands were chain. Then she had an idea. She started to bite the bars and…

CRACK!

Liza broke through the bars and was about to free her friends until…

'GUARDS! GET THEM!' shouted Mandarin

'Liza! You must go, NOW!' shouted Ebony

'but what about you guys?' said Liza

'we'll be fine. Get the hyper force for help! Now go!' said Emerald

Liza nodded and rush to Shuggazoom City with the formless chasing her

End Flashback  
-  
'… and that's how I escape'

'so let me get this straight. First, you have join the evil side. Then, went to the Alchemist's lab and found his video. After that, you use your teeth to bite your way out and now, you want us to help your friends to escape?' said Chiro

'First of all, I use my wolf fangs to get out. And second, yes. I need your help' said Liza

'alright but first, we-' but he was cut off by the alarm

'what's happening?' ask Gibson

'Valina' said Jinmay

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' laughed Valina

then the lights went off and…

**BANG!**

BANG!

BANG!  
-  
What just happen? Are the team alright? Will the team help Liza?

Me: WHO WANTS COOKIES?

Sprk: ME!

Gibson: i would like to have some, please.

Me: *gives cookies to Gibson and Sprk*

Sprk: YUM!

Gibson: this is delicious. Who made this?

Me: Liza.

Gibson: she really is a good cook.

Liza: thanks!

Gibson: AH! *faints*

Liza: oppsies

Me: oh dear, PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. The Gaurdian of the Blasted Lands

Me: *trying to pour a chemical* easy…easy…

Sprk: HEY EVERYONE!

Me: AH! *explosion*

Gibson: Star! Have you finish th-oh…

Me: SPRK! (In demon voice and make a whip appears)

Sprk: ah oh (starts running)

Gibson: *sigh* please enjoy  
-  
'someone! Open the emergency light switch!' shouted Nova

it was so dark for the team to see until Sprk use his magnets to see and switch on the lights.

'Um, Where's Liza?' ask Otto.

They started look around the room but still no sign of her. 'Valina took her!' shouted Jinmay. Gibson started to fell his anger.

'WE MUST FIND HER!' shouted Gibson  
-  
With Liza

'ugh…Where am i?' ask Liza as she groan and lying on the ground.

'Welcome home, my dear.' Said a dark voice

Liza gasp and look at the person who owns the voice. 'Sekeleton King…' As she said that, she let out a growl and snarled at him. The Sekeleton King only laughed evilly.

'Silly child, you are a fool for trying to escape.' Said another voice

'and yet, I have escape from you, weakling' insult Liza

'HOW DARE YOU SAID THAT, FOOL?' said the voice

'please Mandarin, you're a big baboon with no brains'

'WHY YOU…' shouted Mandarin

'ENOUGH!' shouted the Sekeleton King

'I apologizes, master'

'hmph, moron' mumbled Liza

'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?' shouted Mandarin

'I SAY MORON!' shouted back Liza

'Mandarin, it's time to let her anger out' said the Sekeleton King with an evil laugh

Liza gulped and thought only this:

_**'Gibson! Please save me… please… save me before it's too late…'  
**_-  
with the team

'I SAY IT'S RIGHT!' shouted Sprk

'WELL, I SAY IT'S LEFT AND I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!' shouted Gibson

'RIGHT'

'LEFT'

'RIGHT'

'LEFT'

'RIGHT!

'LE-'Suddenly, Gibson cut off when he heard something in his head. '_**Gibson! Please save me… please… save me before it's too late…' **_Gibson opens with wide eyes. 'Liza…' he whispers.

'huh? What's wrong, Gibson?' ask Jinmay

'Liza… I hear her!' shouted Gibson

Gibson rush to the computer/TV and find her communication. 'AH HA!' shouted Gibson

'what is it?' ask Chiro

'I FOUND HER!'

'Where?' ask Sprk

'she's in the blasted lands.' Said Gibson

'why did the Sekeleton King put her there?' ask Nova

'I don't know but we must hurry!' said Gibson

'Gibson?' ask Jinmay

'yes?'

'How did you hear her and what did she said?'

'I don't know and she said 'Gibson! Please save me… please… before it's too late' and that's it'

'then we must hurry!' said Antauri  
-  
At the Blasted Lands

'we're here but where is he?' ask Otto

'I'm indicating a life force. We must hurry.' Said Gibson

the team kept walking and walking until they come across something. 'Hey, Gibson' Gibson look at Otto 'what's that thing over there?' he point to the flying object that is heading towards them.

'I don't know, Otto' Gibson look closer and closer until his eyes widen. 'Impossible!' shouted Gibson

'is something wrong?' ask Antauri

'it's a phoenix!' shouted Gibson

the Phoenix flew to the hyper force and land. 'Who dares to enter my domain' said the Phoenix 'I am the guardian of the blasted lands! And who may you be' she eye them suspiciously and carefully

'um…did you happen to come across a purple mechanical monkey like me and my friends but black eyes that matches the night?' ask Gibson

'Liza!' shouted the phoenix with wide eyes 'forgive me, I did not know you are Mr. Hal Gibson. I am Liza's animal guidance's sister and also the guardian of this area known as Fiery' said Fiery

'Liza's animal guidance?' ask Otto

'yes, in her family, each of the members must have an animal guidance and my sister is Liza's'

'oh…' said Otto 'what's her name?'

'My sister's name is Hoshi but enough about that, what happen to Liza?' ask Fiery

'she was taken by Sekeleton King' said Chiro

'I see. Come, I shall help you. You'll find her easier in the sky then the ground and you will tell me about Liza being betray.' Said Fiery as she look at Sprk

'hehehe…you heard about that?' said Sprk nervously

'yes and I suggest you should not make her anger so high to her limit or else…' said Fiery with a worried look

'or else what?' ask Gibson

Fiery only sigh. 'Come, we must find her' the team ride on Fiery as they explained everything to her. Suddenly, they saw Sekeleton King. 'Over there!' shouted Gibson. They land but saw Liza beginning to walk to a symbol on the ground. 'LIZA!' shouted Gibson

Liza turn and gave an apologizing look 'I'm sorry.' And she walks into the circle.

'HAHAHAHAHA!You are too late, hyper force! She has crosses over the dark side once more!' shouted Sekeleton King

then a black beam surrounds Liza like a twister. Once it was over, Liza fell to the ground.

'LIZA!' shouted Gibson as he rush to her but stop when he saw Liza beginning to wake up. Gibson saw Liza with wide eyes as he saw her eyes. 'No…NO! LIZA!'

An evil laugh has surrounded the area. Everyone except the Sekeleton King look at Liza with wide eyes. Liza has her teeth sharp like a wolf's fang and her tail begin to have spikes and her back has purple dragon wings but what scare them the most was her soulless eyes' that held the emotion:

Hatred…Sorrow…and Betrayal  
-  
What will they do? Will they save Liza? Will they survive?

Me: *still holding the whip* GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!

Sprk: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Gibson: *sigh* I think Sprk needs medical items in any moment…

**WHACK!**

Gibson: and that's my time. PLEASE REIEW!


	14. Dark Mist Appears

Me: hey, everyone!

Otto: hey, have you seen Sprk?

Sprk: *come in with a lot of scars, bruise and half of his body bandaged*

Otto: HOLY MOLY! What happen to you, Sprk?

Sprk: SHE! *points at me* KILLED ME HALF TO DEATH!

Gibson: but you _did_ explode the chemical that I told Star to help with.

Sprk: what was that experiment anyway?

Me and Gibson: uhhh… PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY!  
-  
the team were shock but shook it off when they hear her dark, evil voice

'HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, fools. And I must thank the IDIOTS! That set me free…' said the dark Liza

'WHAT? YOU OBEY ME! I CREATED YOU!' said Sekeleton King

'FOOLS! You only set me free NOT create me. I been living in that a crusted body and now, you set me FREE!' shouted Liza

'HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU ARE THE DEMON OF HEART! THE ONE WHO ALMOST DESTROY SHUGGAZOOM CITY! HOW CAN THIS BE?' shouted SK

'umm… not to be rude but… who are you?' ask Otto

Liza look at him and said 'I am the demon of hearts but you may call me Dark Mist or DM if you resume. I am the dark force that almost took over Shuggazoom City until that a crusted child who you call Liza born into this world and her grandfather seal me into her! Her yin and yang have been keeping me from being releasing and the only way to control this body is if I had three painful emotions that make Liza feel as painful as her past before. And I thank you, hyper force'

'WHAT DID WE DO TO MAKE LIZA FEEL THIS PAIN?' shouted Sprk

Dark Mist started to smirk. Finally, she answer 'First, betrayal, she felt betray because she has friends before but when they found out about her powers, they began to ignore her and said they wanted to never to see her again and she got it the second time when you betray her by Sprk who told everyone about her being with them even if Sprk has no idea of what happen.'

Everyone look at Sprk who has guilt in his eyes. Nova tried to comfort him.

'Next, Sorrow. She felt this when her grandfather was gone and she felt like it was her fault for his death. She got this after you kick her out of the Super Robot where she felt sadness in her heart.' Continued DM laughing

'AND WHAT IS THE FINAL PAIN?' ask Gibson

Dark Mist only laugh. Gibson was getting angrier and angrier. 'Lastly and most importantly' DM laugh tauntingly. Then she shot a very dark glare. She answer with a voice full of venom and death 'Hatred'.

'Hatred?' ask Otto

'yes, hatred' said DM

'what does that had to do with us?' ask Chiro

'I'm guessing you don't know.' Said DM

'KNOW WHAT?' ask/shouted Sprk

'the hatred is the most important key to my release and you make it for me'

'what did we do to her?' ask Antauri

'oh no, not Liza.' She look at Gibson 'Its Gibson I'm talking about' everyone look at her with wide eyes 'you see, in the past. She hated being call a freak because of her powers and now, you make her fill guilty because you were scolding Gibson who is trying to protect her. She really hated it when you scold Gibson and now… you sent her away' DM was smirking with an evil in her eyes.

'She…she wanted to leave because of…me?' ask Gibson

'of course and now…' DM began to form a dark fire ball on her hands 'YOU WILL DIE!' but then, lights surrounds her and when its gone…

everyone gasp as they saw two mechanical monkeys.

The first is white with purple eyes and a yin symbol on her forehead and the second one was black with the same eyes as the first one and a yang symbol on her forehead.  
-  
what just happen? Who are they? What will the hyper force do?

Me: man, I'm tired.

Sprk: so, what's in the experiment?

Gibson: it is an experimental chemical which can make plants grow faster and tasier.

Sprk: *snoring and sleeping*

Nova: hang on *slaps Sprk hard in the cheeks*

Sprk: OWWWWWWWW!

Me: *sigh* PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. The Reunion

Me: Alright! I finish the chapter!

Sprk: what took you so long to finish this?

Me: I was on vacation but now I'm back and READY FOR THE STORY!

Sprk: *mumbles*and your return is the worst…*mumbles*

Me: *glares at Sprk* ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
-  
'I'm Lin!' said the white one

'and I'm Zing!' said the black one

'HOW DID YOU GET OUT?' shouted DM

'we're Liza's soul. Not yours' said Lin

'let's begin the battle, shall we?' said Zing as she hit her with a fire punch

'we need to help them!' said Chiro

'Spin Shocker'

'Gyro-Roll'

'Lady Tamahan'

'Monkey Fou'

'Claw Disturpter'

'Whirling Destructo Saw'

They fight and fight until DM was hurt badly.

'Zing! It's Time to destroy her once and for all!' shouted Lin

'right!' said Zing as they form a black and white ball

'NO!' shouted DM

'Star Thrust!'

They shot DM with all their might till DM was nothing but dust as Liza fall to her death as Lin and Zing disappear into her

'LIZA!' shouted Gibson

the SK caught her and laugh evilly 'you hyper force may have won this time, but I still got the girl!'

'NO!'

But it was too late. SK left as he laughed in victory.

'Liza…' said Gibson  
-  
At the prison hold

Liza's POV

ugh… what happen? GIBSON! I change to DM but… I'm free from her… the team save me… wait a sec! This is the SK's prison hold! He must have captured me again!

'Liza!' said a familiar voice.

That sound like…'Emerald?'

'Liza! You're okay!'

'Emerald! Is Ebony with you?'

'Yeah, she's safe but what about you?'

Oh great! They chain me up with a stronger chain! 'I'm fine but they chain me up good this time' said Liza

'SILENTS, FOOLS!' shouted an annoying voice

'oh lookie here! It's the big baboon with no brains' I look at Emerald and Ebony who look like they could laugh in any second

'SILENTS I SAY!'

'Fine, Moron'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?'

**CRASH!  
**  
'What was that?'

'The hyper forces are here!' shouted Emerald  
-  
No One's POV

'Hyper Force, Go!' shouted Chiro as they attack the formless

'Gibson! Otto! Antauri! You guys go save Liza while me, Sprk and Nova hold them off!' shouted Chiro

'alright!' then they spilt up  
-  
At the Prison Hold

'hey Liza?' ask Emerald

'yeah?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure'

'who is the cutest and hottest in the hyper force to you?'

Liza started to blush high red and mutter something.

'What?' Ask Ebony

'G-G-G-Gibson…' Liza whisper loud enough for her friends to hear.

'Gibson?' ask Ebony. Liza nodded as she blush redder 'AWWWWW! How cute' said Emerald

'what about you guys?' smirk Liza

they blush harder than a red tomato.

'Antauri…' said Ebony

'Otto' answer Emerald

Liza giggle a little until she heard a voice 'Liza? Are you here?'

'Gibson! Over here!' shouted Liza

Gibson rush to her cell as Antauri and Otto rush to Emerald's and Ebony's cell.

'Liza! Are you al-' before Gibson could finish, Liza hugged him who made Gibson fall to the ground.

'I'll take that as an okay' Gibson smile as he hug her back.

'Come on! We need to get going!' said Otto 'unless you want to make out with Liza…'

Gibson's and Liza's eyes shot right open and yell 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' they stand up and give Otto a death glare.

'Uh… nothing' said Otto as Emerald giggle

'we must get going now before SK find us' said Antauri

'ok!'  
-  
Chiro and the others were panting. Sprk look at Nova.

'Nova…'

'What is it?'

'If this is the end, I just want to let you know that-'

**BAM!**

'GET AWAY FROM THEM!' shouted Liza

'LIZA!'

'Fiery Blast' said Liza

'Electro Shock' said Emerald

'Twister Shot' said Ebony

They finally destroy the formless and reach for the command room and set a self-destruct in it and flew to the super robot as they watch the ship explode

'Where's the Skeleton King?' ask Ebony

'I guess he left before we did' said Chiro

'thanks for saving us guys.' Said Emerald, smiling

'no problem, Emerald!' said Otto as he blush a little

'did Liza tell you anything?' ask Jinmay

'no, why?' ask Ebony

'Well… did she tell you she slept in Gibson's room for three days?' ask Sprk who got death glares from Gibson and Liza

'SAY WHAT!' shouted Emerald and Ebony

'Liza! You should be ashamed of yourself!' said Ebony

'I PASS OUT TWO AND A HALF DAYS FOR GOD SAKE!' shouted Liza

'oh… sorry'

'It's alright.' Said Liza

'should we get going?' ask Emerald

'go where?' ask Otto

'you didn't tell them?' said Ebony

'tell what?' shouted Gibson

Liza sigh and said 'well…I need your help to free my friends and after we done that, we have no choice but to go home since we don't have a home now.'

'Antauri… it's time to tell them…' said Chiro

everyone look at Antauri and Chiro like they got a big gossip.

'Indeed Chiro. The truth is…'  
-  
What will happen next? Is it good or bad? Will Liza and her friends leave?

Me: done with the chapter! Hope you en-

Gibson: GET BACK HERE SPRK!

Me: What now?

Sprk: I kinda explode his lab. Hehehe…whoops.

Gibson: *activates his drills* SPRK!

Sprk: EP! Gotta go!*starts running*

Me: DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! Please review! =_='


	16. The Chef Of Dragon's Dream

Me: ok…I know the other story might make you itching for what Antauri say but-

Everyone but me: GET THE STORY STARTED!

Me: Alright! Sheesh, tough crowd. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

'the truth is…' said Antauri

'what is it?' ask Ebony, looking at Antauri straight in the eyes

_**'why does her eyes had to be so damn gorgeous?'**_ Antauri snap out of his thoughts and said something that would make everyone shout

'I would like to make you three, an honorary member of the hyper force.'

Everyone look at Antauri and shouted 'REALLY?' Antauri nodded 'YAY!'

'CONGRATS, EMERALD! YOU'RE A MEMBER!' said Otto as he hugged Emerald in a very tight hug that could make Gibson squeak.

'Welcome to the team, you guys! At least me and Jinmay won't be the only girls in the team!' said Nova happily

'yeah and sorry for not believing you, Liza' said Sprk

'it's alright, Sprk' said Liza

'and besides, if you leave again, we're going to get a rampage from Gibson!' said Otto as he let go of Emerald

'what?' said Liza shock

Gibson sent a very dark glare at Otto 'I-i-i… nothing! Nothing at all!' said Otto, putting his hands in front of him as a defense.

'Enough talk. LET'S CELEBRATE!' shouted Chiro as everyone cheer

'WAIT!' shouted Otto

everyone look at him. 'Where are they going to sleep?' everyone look Otto like he has a good point.

'Emerald will be sleeping with Nova and Ebony is sleeping with Liza until they get their own room.' Said Gibson

'Cool' said Liza

'but we need to know, what are your weapons?' ask Gibson

Emerald and Ebony look at each other and gave a sneaky grin which made Liza back away. 'Gibson, you just make a horrible question to ask…' said Liza

'and why is that?' ask Gibson

'you know mine's plasma cannon, right?'

'Yes.'

'Well… you're going to find out why'

'who wants to know our powers?' said Emerald

'I think Sprk wants to!' said Nova

'WHAT?' shouted Sprk

Emerald transform her hands into mallets 'Auto Smash!' and with that, Sprk just got squash by it.

'OWWWW!'

'Sorry, Sprk' said Emerald

'COOL!' said Otto

'Ebony! Your turn!' shouted Liza

Ebony transform her hands into Ghost Claws like Antauri's but in white.

'Twister Sphere!' and she became a twister in a shape of a sphere

'and that's their powers.' Said Liza as Ebony stop

'very observant' said Antauri

'Were you made or born?' shouted Otto

Emerald and Ebony just frown and look at the ground.

'What's wrong?' ask Jinmay

Liza sigh and look at her friends. 'They were born but now…'

'Now what?' asks Nova

'their orphans now and lost their parents when they're little…'

'How?' ask Otto

'Emerald's parents were killed as she was taken by someone. She's a sweet little girl but no one wants her. As for Ebony, her parents are very rich but very picky. When they got Ebony as their child, they didn't like her and left her in a very bad orphanage. Luckily, she was taken care of by Master Zan.'

'Whoa…' said Otto

'exactly…' said Liza

then an awkward silence came into the room.

'HEY!' said Otto 'how about we go get some cake to celebrate?'

'How about we cook a cake instead? It's really fun!' said Emerald

'but I only know how to cook clam chowder.' Said Otto

'don't worry! Me and Liza will teach you how to cook!' said Emerald as everyone look at Liza in surprise

'you cook?' said Gibson, smiling at her

'n-no…' said Liza as she blush

'YEAH SHE DOES! She makes the best salad and tea in the world! She can make any food and drinks in the universe! Her tastiest, most delicious, best smell of food and drinks in the galaxies is her famous jasmine tea and famous chocolate muffins! So you should ha-' but her mouth was cover by Liza hand as Liza blush harder and laugh nervously.

'Hahaha…very funny, Emerald.' Said Liza. Liza whisper to Emerald 'if you _dare _tell anyone about this, I will have a very gravely spot just for you. Got it?' Emerald looks at Liza and giggle as she nod.

'So, Liza knows how to cook? Said Gibson as he smirk

'no! Of course not!' said Liza nervously

'Liza…' Gibson looks at her suspiciously

'OK! OK! I CAN COOK! HAPPY!'

'Why are so nervous about it?' ask Otto

Emerald and Ebony gasp and shouted 'YOU NEVER HEARD OF DRAGON'S DREAM?' everyone look at them like their crazy

'No. and what is it?' ask Sprk

'it's a famous restaurant that everyone loved!' said Emerald

'what happen to it?' ask Nova

'it was destroy by a company's ship because of their jealousy.' Said Ebony

'so who's the cook?' ask Otto

'LIZA!' shouted Emerald and Ebony

'how old was she anyway?' said Otto as he drink his water

'7' said Emerald

'7!' shouted everyone (except for Emerald, Ebony and Liza). Then Otto spit out his drink like a torpedo.

'WHY THE HECK DID SHE COOK WHEN SHE WAS JUST 7 YEARS OLD!' shouted Chiro

'because she likes to cook' said Ebony

then an awkward silence filled the room until Otto said

'let's make an ice-cream cake!'

'YEAH!' everyone else shouted as they went to celebrate.

* * *

is Antauri falling for Ebony? Will the girls get along? Will everyone get their cake before Otto eats it all?

Me: hope you enjoy it!

Sprk: why do you keep saying that?

Me: why didn't tell Nova how you feel?

Sprk: *silence*

Me: good. PLEASE REVIEW! ^^


	17. The Three Lakes

Me: okay. I'm making a chapter about during the party.

Gibson: and what would it be?

Me: *smirks at Gibson* read the script

Liza and Gibson: *read the story* SAY WHAT?

Me: exactly! So enjoy or else…

Gibson: OR ELSE WHAT?

Me: *glares at Gibson and speaks in a demon voice* or else a grave will have your name on it…

Gibson: *sweat drops and back away*

Me: OK! So enjoy the story!  
-  
the party was intense and people were celebrating. Chiro is dancing with Jinmay, Nova is talking to Emerald about combats and strategy, Ebony and Antauri are talking about Master Zan's training while Otto was trying to eat the whole cake as Sprk pull him away from it. And Gibson...

'Antauri, have you seen Liza?' ask Gibson

'no, Gibson.' Answer Antauri

'Ebony? Have you seen her?' asks Gibson, getting worried

'I think I saw her at the door,' said Ebony

'alright. Thank you' said Gibson

So, Gibson went to the entrance and saw Liza outside walking. He decided to follow her, just for precautions. He follows her till she was at the park. She walks in front a dragon like shrub and pushes it aside to find a secret passage. Gibson was surprised but decided to continue follow her. Once their inside, Gibson was surprise to see a magical garden, filled with flowers, trees and a giant waterfall with a cave behind it. He was in total shock until he hears a voice…

'What are you doing here?'

Gibson turns around to see Liza with her arms crossed.

'Oh! Uh…Liza…um…sorry to disturb you with your peaceful scenery and i-'

'calm down, Gibson. I just want to know why you are here.'

'Oh…um…I was wondering why you didn't come celebrate and left the party. So, I follow you.'

'I didn't want to celebrate because I'm not a big party type of person and I want to calm some steam.'

'It is still unbelievable to have a lovely garden in Shuggazoom City.'

'That's because it has special water and I'm the guardian of Mystic Lake.'

Gibson look at Liza in confuse

'there are three lakes. Me and my siblings rule those lakes. First, my sister, Luna rules the first lake called Moonlight Lake. And you already know I own the Mystic Lake and finally, my brother, Solar rules the third lake called Shine Lake.' Said Liza as she looks at the waterfall

'what's so important about this?' asks Gibson

'they had special powers that heal wounds and a sacred crystal lives within the three lakes.'

'And what would that be?'

'My sister's lake heals people who had moonstruck, had been curse or froze. She can control the tides from there if it is a full moon and see the future. My brother's lake heals people who got poison, stun or blindness. He can control light there and see the past.'

'And you?'

Liza scoffs. 'My lake can heal anyone who got loss blood, burn or bruised.'

'But what can you control? What can you see?'

Liza only look at the lake and finally said 'I'm…I'm just a monster…'

Gibson widen his eyes and scold 'HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!'

'THEN WHAT AM I? WHAT IF I AM? YOU SAW WHAT I DONE! THAT WASN'T EVEN HALF OF MY POWER! I MAY BE A STAR DEMON BUT THERE ARE ONLY A FEW LEFT!'

'You are not a monster. You are one of the hyper force now. You are a hero and you are special.'

Liza was stunned and looks at the ground. 'I… can control people's heart…' Gibson looks at her straight in the eyes.

'What?'

'My sister can control souls while my brother can control life. As for me…' she kept silence

'you can control the hearts of others?'

'Yeah but in this lake, I can control the stars when it is on Christmas or Halloween and I can see people's dream.'

'What do you mean?'

'Me and my siblings can control souls, lives and hearts anytime and anywhere we want.'

'Oh. So, people can't find out about the lakes?'

'Yes and if they find out about my lake, I have no choice to either pull their heart out or make them think this is a dream.'

Gibson began to back three steps away as Liza laugh a little. 'Don't worry, I can thrust you to keep this secret.'

'Oh, thank goodness. Are there conditions to get heal?'

'Each lake has each condition. My sister's lake must have pure soul. My brother's lake is having pure life and my lake must have pure heart. If they don't have these condition, then they shall not be heal.'

'Oh.' said Gibson as he looks at the lake's sparkling water. 

'It's beautiful, isn't?' said Liza

'yes you are…' mumbled Gibson as he look at Liza

'huh?' said Liza as she look at Gibson in confuse

'I mean, yes it is. Hehehe' he turn away and blush

'we should get going. It's getting late.' said Liza as she and Gibson left the garden.  
-  
At the Super Robot

'whoa. That was some party!' said Chiro

'yeah and I still can't believe Otto ate the whole cake.' Said Sprk

suddenly, they heard two of the tubes (BTW, Otto just build an extra tube for Liza) and saw Gibson and Liza.

'Hey guys! You miss everything! Where were you?' ask Otto

'we went for a walk. That's all.' Said Liza

'well, we should get to sleep now. It's getting late.' Said Nova

'okay, night guys!' said Emerald

'night!' and everyone left for their slumber

'Gibson?' ask Liza

'yes?' said Gibson smiling

'thanks'

'For what, exactly?'

'For not thinking I'm a monster. People always thought I'm a freak but you…you're different from them. Thank you'

'you're welcome'

'night, Gibson'

'goodnight-' but he got stun as Liza kiss him on the cheek as they blush. Liza rushes to her room and stand with the door behind her while Gibson stands there in shock

Gibson's POV

did Liza just…? Am I dreaming? She really did kiss me on the cheek…it really did feel good. That girl…I think I'm falling for her

Liza's POV

I can't believe I just did that…I hope Gibson isn't mad at me…but it felt like fireworks…I think I'm falling for him.  
-  
is Gibson going to be mad at Liza? Will love come to them? Will Antauri get Ebony?

Me: ALL DONE!

Gibson and Liza: WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR? *blushing blazing red*

Me: oh get it over with!

Sprk: Plus, you guys look good together!

Me: he's right!

Gibson: SHUT UP, SPRK!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Star The Dragon And Last Night

Me: hello everyone!

Liza: good moods, I see.

Me: duh! I finish the chapter!

Sprk: is it about me and Nova?

Nova: *hits Spark*

Sprk: OWWWWWWW!

Me: find out for yourself and hope you enjoy!

* * *

it was a very boring day in Shuggazoom City and no bad guys to fight. In the super robot, the hyper force had nothing to do.

'What should we do today?' ask Chiro

'don't know…' said Otto

'HEY GU-whoa!' said Liza

'good morning, Liza' said Gibson giving her a smile

'what's wrong with you guys? You look like a cat just die…' said Emerald

'we're just bored…that's all' answer Otto

'hmm…girls' Liza and Emerald look at Ebony 'I think it's time to play truth or dare'

'isn't that supposed to be in a sleepover party?' ask Antauri looking at Ebony

'so? Come on! You guys are dying because of boredom here!' said Liza

'hey! Let's have a sleepover tonight?' asks Emerald

'ok!' said the others

'and we can bring some food!'

'I'll do that!' shouted Otto

'but which room should we sleepover in?'

While everyone was thinking, Jinmay was looking at Liza who is praying that it's not her room. 'Hey! What about Liza's room?' (Ebony and Emerald got their own room)

'SAY WHAT!' said Liza

'come on, Liza. It's not that bad, right?' ask Jinmay

Liza started to twitch her eyes. 'Excuse me' she rush to her tube and went to her room

'I wonder what happen to her?'

'I don't know. But she's been acting strange' said Chiro

'GIBSON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER LAST NIGHT!' said Otto

'but I didn't-'

**RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

'WHAT WAS THAT?' shouted Chiro

'it's coming from Liza's room' said Jinmay

'Monkeys Mobilize!'  
-  
At Liza's room

'Liza? Are you alright?' ask Gibson who is concern

but instead of an answer, the door started to have fire out. 'Whoa! Liza! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?'

'STAR, CLAM DOWN THIS INSTANT!'

'LIZA!' Gibson wastes no time as he slammed the door open. Then he saw a cute purple dragon

'AWWWWWWWW! How cute!' said Otto as he hugged it but got burn by the dragon. 'OW!'

'Star! Bad dragon!' said Liza

'Liza, who is this?' ask Antauri

'this is Star…my dragon' said Liza

'WHY DID IT BURN ME?' ask Otto

'first of all, it's a she and second, today she had to eat her medicine'

'why?' ask Sprk

'she got a sore throat and a headache so, I need to give her some medicine but she thinks the medicine are shots. I tried to tell her its pills but she panic and here are the results'

everyone look at Star as she show them the puppy eyes (this dragon is the cute kind)

'okay, Star. Time to eat some ham' said Liza as Star stared to do backflips

'she can eat that?' ask Otto

'yeah. Star, eat your medicine first, ok?'

Star just nod and eat her ham and medicine

'AWWWWW! She is SOOOOOOOOOO cute!' said Nova

'I know. That's why I don't want anyone to find out.'

'I can't believe she's scare of shots! HAHAHAHA!' as Sprk laugh, Liza send him a cold, dark glare

'you do realize that I am also scare of SHOTS!' shouted Liza as her glare grows darker

Sprk gulp and back away until Star attack him. 'AHHHHH! HELP! THIS DRAGON GONE MAD!'

'So we can't have a sleepover in your room?' ask Jinmay

'I'm afraid so. But we could sleepover at the other rooms' said Liza

'alright!' said Chiro as he cheer. He looked at the clock and said 'Come on! We have a sleepover tonight!'

'Can Gibson and me get the food?' ask Liza

'sure'

'thanks' and with that, she grabs by the elbow and went to the kitchen.

'Liza?' ask Gibson

'yeah?'

'Why did you kiss me on the cheek last night?'

Liza gulp and thought _**'he still remember that? Hope he isn't mad at me…what am I going to do?'**_ as she blush dark red, she look at Gibson and finally said 'um…it's because…it's a goodnight kiss…'

'Oh. That's all I want to know'

'Come on, we got the food. Now for the sleepover'

'alright' and they went to Chiro's room as they hold some popcorn and drinks.

'Got the food?' ask Chiro

'yep!' said Liza

'alright, who's first?'

'ME!' shouted Emerald

'Okay. You're first.' Said Ebony

* * *

Who will she choose? What will happen? Will Liza tell him the truth?

Me: done.

Liza: so what's the truth or dare?

Me: find out

Gibson: who will she choose?

Me: find out

Gibson and Liza: can you stop saying that?

Me: can you find out yourself?

Gibson and Liza: *sigh* REVIEW PLEASE!


	19. Truth or Dare

Me: HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!

Liza: what is it about?

Me: This story is about a very funny (smirk at Liza) and a very sneaky story…

Gibson: I believe I sense a very bad feeling in this story*sweat drops*

Liza: me too*sweat drops*

Me: now, ON WITH THE TORTURE!

Gibson and Liza: *glares at me*WHAT!

Me: I mean…ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

At the Chiro's Room

'Ebony! Truth or dare?' shouted Emerald

'Dare' said Ebony

Emerald smirks at Antauri which made him have a very bad feeling. 'I DARE YOU TO KISS ANTAURI!' shouted Emerald as everyone was laughing their butt off while Ebony and Antauri blush rosewood (it's a shade of red and check at Wikipedia)

'w-what?' said Ebony

'you heard me! Kiss Antauri!' said Emerald between laughs

Ebony and Antauri look at each other and go nearer and nearer till their lips are connected. When they apart, they blush scarlet red while everyone laugh like maniacs.

'Okay! Okay! Otto! Truth or dare?' said Ebony.

'DARE! DARE!' shouted Otto excitedly

'I dare you to sing lady gaga, bad romance.' And with that, the room was surrounded by ohhs and ahhs as Antauri give Ebony a camera. (I am so evil. MUAHAHAHAH)

'Fine but you will pay!' said Otto

_Lady Gaga: Bad Romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
all your love is revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love, uhh_

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
(Cause Im a freak bitch, baby!)  
I want it bad  
your bad romance_

_I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
all your love is revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that bitch crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
Im a freak bitch baby_

_I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I dont wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)_

_I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
all your love is revenge  
you and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  
_  
everyone laughs their head off as Otto grumbles. 'Okay. Sprk, Truth or Dare?' ask Otto

'truth'

'AW MAN! Ok…what do you think of Nova?' said Otto as he smirk

Everyone gasp and look at Sprk who look like he could explode 'i-i-I think she's c-c-c-cute, l-l-l-loving, s-s-strong and a-a-a-a-amazing' Sprk then brace for impact for Nova's hit but it never came. He look at Nova and saw her blushing as crimson as Sprk's fur.

'Nova?'

'I-I'm fine…your turn Sprk.'

'okay. Chiro, Truth or Dare?'

'Truth'

'did you and Jinmay done some _things_?' as he smirk, Chiro started to panic and blush high red

'i-I didn't…I swear…I WOULD NEVER DONE SUCH THINGS!'

Everyone laugh at the derange Chiro. Once they stop, Chiro look at Jinmay. 'Okay. Jinmay, Truth or Dare?'

'dare' said Jinmay cheerfully

'I dare you to hit Sprk like you wanted to' said Chiro as he point at Sprk

'with pleasure' and Jinmay started to hit Sprk while everyone else laugh at the two members

'done! Nova, Truth or Dare?'

'Dare! I'm no crybaby.'

'I dare you to kiss the guy you love the most in this room.'

'WHAT! UGH! Fine…' Nova went up to Sprk and kiss him on the lips while Sprk thought either he's dreaming or having a heart attack. Nova pulls away and blushes.

'I love you, Sprk'

'I love you too, Nova'

'AWWWWWWW!' said Ebony, Jinmay and Emerald while Liza, Gibson and Antauri gave a smile and Chiro and Otto just gave a happy cheer.

'Emerald, truth or dare?' said Nova

'TRUTH!'

'If you get to pick a boyfriend, who would it be?'

Emerald blush as she says 'Otto…'

everyone give an ohhs at Emerald and look at Otto who is cheering happily on the inside

'Antauri. Truth or dare?'

'I will pick truth.'

'What do you think of Ebony when she kisses you?'

Antauri blush redder then Sprk's fur and said 'I think she an amazing kisser'

* * *

What will be Ebony's reactions? Does Otto love Emerald? Will Otto and Antauri confess?

Me: well, hope you enjoy.

Nova: Sprk? Do you think I'm amazing?

Sprk: *blush red* y-yeah…

Nova: AWWW! SPRK! *kiss Sprk hard*

Sprk: *kiss back and pull away* I love you, Nova

Nova: I love you too.

Me: FINALLY YOU MADE UP!

Otto: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Farewell

Me: YO! I'M BACK FOR ACTIONS!

Gibson: and by actions, you mean torture *glares at me*

Me: NO! *cough 'make out' cough*

Liza: WHAT WAS THAT?

Me: NOTHING! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

Ebony began to blush harder in every minute 'you…think I'm amazing?'

Antauri look at Ebony 'of course. I-I love you…' Antauri began to blush and pull Ebony into a kiss.

'AWWWW!' shouted Emerald

Ebony pull away from Antauri and smile. 'I love you too.'

'Ebony! It's your turn' said Chiro feeling happy for Antauri

'okay. Who's not been chosen?'

Everyone look at Gibson and Liza who was having a bad feeling about this.

'Gibson, Truth or Dare?' said Ebony

Gibson thought for a moment and had no choice to choose…

'I would choose dare'

Ebony smirk at Liza while she gave Ebony a *don't you dare* glare. Unfortunately, she ignores it.

'Okay. I dare you… (Team gets closer)…to… (Gets closer) GUYS! I NEED SOME AIR!

'Sorry.'

'I dare you to… (looks closer) to…'

'GET IT OUT ALREADY!' Sprk shout which cause Emerald to give him a hard smack 'OW'

'I dare you to make out with Liza' said Ebony

it was so shocking, the Shuggazoom City gasp. The team laughs as Liza and Gibson blush redder than a rose.

'ARE YOU MAD?' shouted Gibson

'no and you choose dare. So do it!' said Ebony

before Gibson could protested, Liza grab the back of his neck and drag him out of Chiro's room while the others are looking confuse.

'What is Liza doing?' ask Emerald

'no idea…' said Ebony

'should we g-'

**BANG!**

'WHAT HAPPEN?'

Outside of Chiro's room (after Liza's dragging)

'Liza! What are you doing?' said Gibson

Liza didn't answer. She grabs two of Gibson's shoulder and pushes him against the wall.

**BANG!**

'L-L-Liza...don't do anything hasty…I was on-'

Gibson was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He looks at Liza with wide eyes. Liza however was just closing her eyes and make out with Gibson and wrap her arms around his neck. Gibson decided to enjoy the kiss and make out with her while he wraps his arms around his waist. But they didn't know Antauri was recording this.

'LIZA! GIBSON! WHAT'S GOIN-' Chiro stop at his tracks as he looks at the two simians

'Chiro! What ha-' Jinmay look at them and started to giggle

'AWWWW! HOW CUTE' shouted Emerald

'but their doing this because of the dare, right?' said Otto

the two simians thought he's right. They're doing this because of the dare. But they didn't want it to be. They pull away to get some air and look at the team as they blush. (There's a lot of blush in this)

'maybe we should get some sleep now.' Said Chiro, afraid of what Liza and Gibson would do.

'Okay. Night, guys.' Said Liza

At 1:00 AM

Liza woke up and look at the team who are sleeping. Ebony sleep in Antauri's arm, Chiro and Jinmay sleep normally, Emerald with Nova while Sprk with Otto. Then, she looks at Gibson and smile. She heard Gibson snoring quietly and she laughs a little. She left a note and out the door

she went to the robot's shoulder look at the stars. She sighs as she sings.

_It's funny how things, they change, the clouds they part, rearrange for me  
Faces of strangers and I have no familiars to help me see  
Where is home?  
I want you to know_

_That I wish you were here  
I wish you were here_

_Sometimes I wonder if God hides out in cities to set us free  
Cuz yeah this room is crowded but I am so alone in it, help me please  
Where is home?  
I want you to know_

_That I wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
I wish you were here_

_And I will be strong  
I won't give in  
I won't deny you  
I know where we've been_

_I am so much more  
Than all of my fears  
Than all of these tears  
My tears, yeah_

_I wish you were here  
I wish you were here_

_Where is home?  
I want you to know_

_that I wish you were here  
I wish you were here_

Liza look at her necklace. She looks to the door and tears forming her eyes.

'You have done so much for me…I will grant your wishes…I will bring back the Alchemist. Goodbye, everyone. Farewell, Gibson…I love you'

she turn to the stars and form a pair of dragon wings and flew off…to the Skeleton King's fortress.

* * *

What will the team react? Will they care? Will Liza return?

Gibson: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LIKE THAT?

Me: come on. You and Liza love each other. Admit it.

Gibson: NO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER! SHE IS ALMOST THE OPPOSITE OF ME!

Me: uh…Gibson

Gibson: WHAT IS IT? *glares at me*

Me: Liza is behind you.

Gibson: *turns around to see Liza crying* Liza! Um…it's not what it looks like!

Liza: *having tears in her eyes* you…you don't love me?

Gibson: no! I mean yes! I mean-

Liza: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GIBSON! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, THEN DON'T TALK TO ME UNTIL YOU DO! GOODBYE! *leaves the room with a slam*

Me: uh oh… *hides behind a metal wall*

Gibson: what have I done?

Sprk: HEY GIBSON! *pat him on the shoulder*

Gibson: *growls at Sprk and punch the wall with one hit and destroy it*

Me and Sprk: AHHHHHHHHH!

Gibson: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *transform his hands into drills*

Me: AHHHHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE I GET KILLED!


	21. The Alchemist Is Back!

Me: DOWN GIBSON! DOWN!

(Sprk and Otto are restraining Gibson)

Sprk: GIBSON! FOR GOD SAKE, CAN YOU STOP?

Gibson: GIVE ME I SIMPLE AND GOOD EXPLANATION FOR NOT KILLING STAR!

Otto: 1) because she is making some stories of us. 2) Because we won't find out the next chapter and finally 3) because she can help you get Liza back.

Everyone (except for Otto): *looks at Otto strangely*

Me: did you say something smart that is not about mechanics?

Otto: I think so.

Me: well, ON TO THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

Gibson's POV

I woke up one morning to see if Liza was alright. But I only find an empty bed. She must be a morning person. I suddenly found a morning glory with a note tie to it with a purple ribbon. I grab it and look at the note. The note says:

_Dear Gibson,_

_i know you would wake up first since you're a morning person. Anyways, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I must leave you and the team. I want to grant you and the team's wishes as thanks for taking care of me._

_But to do that, I'm afraid I would never return...you don't have to find me. I am truly sorry. I really appreciate what you have done for me. But now…this may be the last letter I wrote to you. Please don't feel bad. I'm sorry but this is goodbye, Gibson. I love you…_

_ Love,  
Liza  
_  
I rub my eyes to check if I was correct. Unfortunately, it's true, every word of it. Even Liza's love for me…

Wait a minute…Liza loves me? I thought I would never find love ever! ME! The smartest monkey of the team! Why would Liza love me? I think I love her…

then I heard my stomach grumbling. I guess I need to eat.

Normal POV

As Gibson went to the kitchen; he saw a tray of fresh bake cookies. He looks around to see anyone. Then he saw a purple ribbon on the table near the plate. Gibson smile at this until…

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Someone was banging the door which makes Gibson annoyed a little. He went to the door and couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw was…

The Alchemist

'Alchemist! You're…you're-' said Gibson

'Not now, Gibson! Liza is unconscious and dying! We must bring her back before it's too late!' said Alchemist holding Liza

Gibson had wide eyes on the Alchemist and grab Liza to the med bay. The Alchemist uses his magic to sense any life.

'She's alive but we must hurry!' shouted The Alchemist

Gibson waste no time as he works as fast as he could. Suddenly, the door was open and came Otto was in deep shock to see the Alchemist. He rushes to the Alchemist and hug him.

'Alchemist, you're alive!' shouted Otto

'good to see-' but the Alchemist was cut off by Otto's shouting

'HEY GUYS! THE ALCHEMIST IS BACK! THE ALCHEMIST IS BACK!' Otto shout so loud, he's louder than a blow horn

'my, he must have gotten louder.' said The Alchemist

'you don't know the half of it' said Gibson

The Alchemist chuckle at this. He looks at Liza who is breathing heavily. 'How is she?' said The Alchemist

'I don't know…only time will tell us…' said Gibson, looking sadder than ever

'don't worry, Gibson. She will come to us. I know it.'

'I know. She's a strong girl. That's one of the reason I love her…'

'Are you and Liza dating?' said the Alchemist as he smile at the blushing Gibson

'NO! I mean…well…we're not an item.'

'I knew this day would come.'

'You knew what?'

'I knew you have feelings for Liza. But when I erase you're memory, Liza was devastate. She has been having feelings for you since you met. You two always play together like little kids.'

Gibson looks at Liza with sadness until…

'THE ALCHEMIST IS WHAT?' shouted a voice

the team came in with happiness in their eyes and rush to hug him.

'ALCHEMIST, YOU'RE BACK!' shouted Nova

'yes, dearest Nova. I am.' Said Alchemist

'Alchemist…' said Antauri in shock

'Antauri…my son. I have return.'

'Alchemist' said Antauri with his smile

'what happen to Liza?' ask Otto

'she risk her life to save me from the darkness in me.' Said Alchemist

'Gibson…' said Ebony

'I'm fine…' said Gibson 'Antauri?'

Antauri looks at Gibson 'shouldn't you tell The Alchemist about yesterday?'

'What happen?' said Alchemist feeling a little worried.

'I would like you to introduce someone.' Said Antauri

then come out was Emerald and Ebony.

'This is Emerald and Ebony. They're the new members of the Hyperforce.'

'Also Ebony is Antauri's girlfriend now!' said Otto

'Antauri has a girlfriend?' ask Alchemist

'um…well…uh…' Antauri started to blush

'this is…FANTASTIC!' shouted the Alchemist as he hug Antauri.

But that was interrupted by a moan. Gibson perk his head at Liza who is waking up

'LIZA!' shouted Gibson

Liza started to open her eyes and look at the team with confusion in her eyes. 'Who's Liza?'

* * *

What happen to Liza? Is she alright? Will Gibson be upset?

Me: done and done!

Gibson: YOU MADE LIZA WHAT?

Me: clam down. You don't have to shout

Gibson: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! *activates drills*

Me: EEP! PLEASE REVIEW WHILE I RUN FOR THE HILLS!

Gibson: GET BACK HERE!


	22. Liza Has Amnesia

Me: okay, Gibson. You need to confess Liza your love for her.

Gibson: and how pray tell am I going to do that?

Me: *grabs a fake Liza* if you can confess the dummy, you can confess Liza

Gibson: very well…Liza, w-w-we been friends f-for a w-w-while a-a-and…*starting to sweat and blush*

Me: I think Liza is going to be old before he confess

Gibson: *high stress* I WANT TO HAVE FUTURE KIDS WITH YOU!

Me: *sweat drops* that was unexpected…

Gibson: I really want to tell her but I can't…

Me: Gibson-

Gibson: Just kill me because Liza doesn't love me…I really love her

Me: *light ball appear and grab camera* how much do you love you love her and why? Oh! and ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

'Who's Liza?' ask Liza

'you don't remember?' ask The Alchemist

'no…sorry'

'she must have amnesia' said Chiro

'your name is Liza and you're with us. The Hyperforce.' Said Gibson

Liza looks at Gibson carefully which make him a little scare. 'Is something wrong?' asks Gibson

'your eyes' said Liza

'my…eyes?'

'Yeah…your eyes look cute!'

Gibson started blushing red. 'Um…thank you?'

'I think she's a little...uh…' said Chiro

'weird and crazy?' ask Otto

'i was going to say strange but yours good too'

'Hey Liza! What do you think of Gibson?' said Sprk as he laughs

Gibson glares at Sprk as Liza blush. 'i-I think…h-he looks h-hot…' said Liza blushing as red as an apple.

Everyone look at Liza like she's crazy. 'You think he's (gulp) hot?' said Nova

'yeah' said Liza 'is there a problem?'

'Well…he's actually the smartest monkey in Shuggazoom City which is where we live.' Said Sprk

'oh…sorry if I gave you any troubles' said Liza

'o-oh, you d-didn't give a-any trouble. You're a-actually nice in the t-team' said Gibson as he nervously laughs _**'why does she have to be so cute and hot'**_ 'uh…Ebony! Show Liza her room, please' said Gibson

'Ok! Come on, Liza!' said Ebony

Liza climbs off and suddenly have a flashback.

_**Flashback  
**__**  
'grandpa?' Liza was shaking her grandfather 'grandpa?' no answer 'GRANDPA!'**_

_**'Liza?' said Luna**_

_**'I WILL PROTECT THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND CARE NO MATTER WHAT, GRANDPA! I PROMISE WITH MY LIFE!' shouted Liza**_

___**End Flashback**_

'Liza? Liza? LIZA!' shouted Nova who is waving her hands in front of her face.

'Huh? Sorry…' said Liza

'what happen? You were spacing out just now' said Otto

'i-I just saw something…'

'Like what?' ask Jinmay

'I saw…I saw myself but younger…I was shaking someone…I look at him and I felt a small but strong pain...' said Liza staring at the floor with frightened eyes

'who was it?' ask Antauri

'I think…he's my…my…'

'He's what?' asks Alchemist

'my grandpa…' said Liza

there was silence in the room and that's when Liza gets worry. 'Do you know him?' ask Liza.

Everyone except Gibson step back. Gibson sighs and grab Liza's chin and look at her eyes. 'We only heard him. He died because of the meteors which almost destroy Shuggazoom City' said Gibson

Liza started to cry and hug Gibson with her head lying on his chest. Gibson blush a little red and smile. Liza slowly to felt sleepy and hears something that soothe her pain.

'Gibson?' said Liza in a tired tone

'yes?' said Gibson

'your heart beat…it's beautiful like melody…' and she slept with a smile

Gibson blush more and look at the team.

'I think she's tired' said Otto

'I'll bring her to her room. It's getting late. Goodnight, everyone' said Gibson

'Goodnight' said everyone in a whisper tone

Gibson went to Liza's room and lay her on her bed.

Gibson's POV

I can't believe she risk herself for the Alchemist…if she return her memory, I will tell her…I love you, Liza.

* * *

Will Liza be back to normal? Will Gibson tell her how he feels soon? Will Liza be different forever?

Gibson: …and that's what I thought about her.

Me: *tears up* what a beautiful thing

Gibson: are you alright?

Me: yeah, I got something in my eye

Otto: I'm not! WAHHHH! *crying like a waterfall*

Me: please *sniff* REVIEW! WAHHHHHH!


	23. Let's Celebrate!

Me: HEY EVERYONE!

Sprk: AHHHHHHH!

Me: clam down, it's just me

Sprk: oh sorry…is Gibson alright?

Me: what makes you say that?

Sprk: because he's been acting weird lately

Me: how weird?

Sprk: watch. HEY BRAIN STRAIN! LET'S FIGHT!

Gibson: no thank you, Sprk…I don't want to fight you…

Sprk: and why?

Gibson: because you are my dear sweet brother. Therefore, I shall not fight you

Sprk: SEE!

Me: oh dear…this is worst than I thought…ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

6 am, Gibson's room

Gibson's eyes started to wake up and he yawn while he stretch. But when he looks at his right, he saw Liza staring at his black eyes

'AH!' shouted Gibson as he fall off the bed

'sorry…' said Liza

'how long have you been here?' ask Gibson

'I came here an hour ago' said Liza with a cheerful smile

'very well'

'Gibson?'

'yes?'

'what is love?'

'why would you ask that?'

'because I heard a voice saying love and her'

'where did you hear that?'

'I heard Sprk and you talking about love'

Gibson started to feel sweating and shiver. 'it is an emotion of people who love someone or something every much'

'oh, ok!'

'Liza…'

'Yeah?'

'do you know you're a Star Demon?' asks Gibson who thought it was a stupid question

'yeah…I know' answer Liza

'what? You know?'

'yeah. I got another flashback and it's about me in a Star Demon forms'

'oh'

then they hear a stomach growling. 'I'm hungry' whined Liza

'let's have some breakfast, shall we?'

'ok!' said Liza 'race ya!' and she rush off with Gibson chasing her

Main Room

'wow! this sandwich is delicious!' said Liza

'thanks!' said Jinmay

'hey Gibson! Do you want to play a video game?' ask Otto

'I will not! I do not play such ridiculous, violent, non-educational-'

'if you win, we'll stay away from your lab for a month' said Sprk

'deal' said Gibson as he rush to get to the seat

1 hour and a half later

as Sprk was playing with Gibson, Liza was sitting with Gibson while Otto is with Sprk. and Gibson is losing in the game. Sprk play till his character destroys Gibson's.

'OH YEAH! I WON! GIBSON IS DEAD!' shouted Sprk

'he's dead?' said Liza as she lays her head at his chest which cause him to blush crimson red

'um…Liza. We were just talking about the game. Not actual death' said Otto

'oh…sorry' said Liza as she nervously laugh and move away

'well, I need to get some work done. So if anyone needs me, I'll be at the lab' said Gibson as he walk to his lab

'I need to do some magic spells. Bye!' said Liza as she rush to her tube

'hey Sprk?' ask Otto

'yeah?' said Sprk

'where's Alchemist?'

'he's at the Savage Lands. He's going to make it as his home.'

'oh…ok' said Otto 'I wonder how Liza got the Alchemist back?'

'don't know…we need to bring her back' ask Sprk

'yeah but how are we going to do that?' ask Otto

then Sprk whisper the plan to him.

Meanwhile, in Liza's room

Liza was searching a spell and look through every book of it. _**'if the others think I have amnesia, I guess I could try to find a spell that could bring my old self back.'**_ as Liza thought, she found a book and looks through it. She stops at a page and gasp. She rushes out of the room and bump into Otto who is holding a potion which spill at Liza.

'LIZA! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Are you alright?' ask Otto

'where's Gibson?' ask Liza

'he's still at the lab. Why?' asks Otto

'because…' Liza looks at Otto with a seductive smirk 'I'm going to make him mine…'

'Ah oh…' said Otto as he search for Sprk

Main Room

'SPRK! SPRK!' shouted Otto as he runs like an emergency ambulance

'what's wrong?' ask Sprk

'remember the potion that we made?'

'Yeah'

'I spill it on Liza by accident'

'WHAT! What was it?'

'Well…it says 'Love Potion' on it'

Ok, ok. Let's see what happen if it has drop on someone who has fallen in love by someone else' said Sprk as he grab Liza's book

'ok, it says here that if it have put on someone who has someone else to love, the love will become double and cause the person to have desire with him or her'

Sprk and Otto gave each other same frightening face and scream 'GIBSON!' with that, they rush to find Liza or Gibson

Gibson's lab

Gibson was experimenting Liza's amnesia to see if it's permanent or not.

'UGH! Still nothing!' shouted Gibson as he bang the controls (and no he did not destroy it if that's what you're thinking)

'hello Gibson…' said a hot voice which cause Gibson to stand straight like your hair could go up when you have Goosebumps

'L-Liza?' said Gibson who is slowly turning to the door

Liza came closer and closer till their face are five inch. Liza look closely into Gibson's eyes and smirk

'um…are you okay, Liza?' ask Gibson getting a little uncomfortable

'I am…are you?' said Liza before she back away from his face

'i-I am f-fine…but what are you doing?' he eye her carefully

'I was thinking maybe it would be the time where I became yours?' Gibson's eyes widen and back away till he bump into the metal bed and lay on it. He quickly sat up as Liza lay in front of him with both of her hands on his side

'L-L-Liza! What happen to you?' shouted Gibson

'I need some love from you so, I thought maybe this is the best time' she was about to kiss until

**BANG!**

She was knocked out by a magnet and her head was on Gibson's chest. Gibson looks up and saw Sprk and Otto panting. Gibson started to ask

'what happened' said Gibson who look like he could glare and growl by now

'we (pant) were looking for (pant) you or Liza but (pant and gulp) it seems you were about to…' said Sprk looking at Liza then at Gibson

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO LIZA?' shouted Gibson

'I accidentally pour a love potion and her book says if it was pour by someone who is in love, their love for them will be double and have desire with him or her' said Otto when he nervously laugh

Gibson was about to yell at them until…

'Gibson…' whisper a soft but low voice

'Liza?' asks Gibson

'ugh…am I dead? Did I free the Alchemist?' ask Liza as she begin to wake up

'YOU REMEMBER!' shouted Otto

Liza's eyes widen and growl at Sprk and Otto 'I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! EVEN THE PART ABOUT YOU ASKING ME IF GIBSON IS HOT! STEALING MY BOOK AND TURNING ME INTO A CRAVING MACHINE!'

Sprk and Otto started to back away as Liza activates her cannon and aim at the two simians with Gibson chuckling. 'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!' shouted Liza

'Gibson! DO SOMETHING!' shouted Otto

Gibson sigh. 'Very well' Gibson gave her a plasma gun. Liza smile 'thanks, Gibson'

'AHHHHH! NOT VERY HELPFUL, GIBSON!' shout Sprk

Gibson and Liza laugh at this then she stop. 'Hey! Did you guys celebrate the Alchemist's return?'

The guys shook their head. 'Then we should celebrate tonight!' said Liza

'YEAH!' shouted the guys as they gave Liza a four-way hive five

after they left, Liza has a deep secret to tell the team and thought one thing

_**'I'll tell them tonight!'

* * *

**_

Will they celebrate perfectly? Will Liza be okay? What is Liza's secret?

Me: i hope you enjoy!

Otto: I'm starting to get worry about Gibson…

Me: *light bulb* I got it!

Gibson: what?

Me: nothing…PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Liza Sings And Nova's Dream

Me: HELLO EVERY- woah…

Sprk: hey Star *grabs a mop and give it to me* it's been a flood in here.

Me: and why?

Sprk: *points at Liza*

Me: oh…ON WITH THE CHAPPIE WHILE I STOP THE FLOOD

* * *

At the party (and Otto's craving for cakes) Liza and the Alchemist went to the kitchen

'Alchemist…it's time to tell them' said Liza

'very well' said the Alchemist

Liza and the Alchemist came into the main room and clear their throat before they got the team's attention

'there's something important we need to tell you…' said Liza

'what is it?' ask Gibson

'um…remember when I bring the Alchemist is back?'

'Yes' said Sprk

'I didn't bring him back…' the team widen their eyes

'I spilt the Alchemist and the Skeleton King away'

'WHAT?' the team shout

'you mean the Skeleton King is STILL alive?' said Chiro

'yes…' said Liza

the room was silent until the Alchemist spoke

'if you don't mind, can we celebrate? This is a happy occasion and we wouldn't want to ruin, do we?'

'Yeah!' said Chiro

'so let's celebrate!' shout Otto

so everyone celebrate the party in the park. Ebony and Antauri are talking with Alchemist, Chiro gave Jinmay a rose, Sprk and Nova making out, Gibson and Liza are learning about plants and Otto and Emerald talk until…

'Can I have everyone's attention please?' said Otto with a mike in his hands

everyone looks at Otto. 'I would like to sing this to the person I love, Emerald'

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_  
Everyone cheer for Otto as Emerald kiss him.

'I love you, Otto' said Emerald

'I love you too' said Otto as he got another kiss

everyone went back to their usual things until Chiro said 'hey! Who wants Liza to sing?' everyone nod and push Liza to the stage.

'Um…sorry, I don't sing too good…' said Liza

everyone chant her name until she sigh in defeat

'alright! Alright! I'll do it!' said Liza as she grab a mike

_I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left inside_

Everyone started to cheer louder and louder

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender_

Gibson look at her in awe as he smile  
_  
You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together, fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember_

_I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender_

Everyone cheer as the crowd in Shuggazoom City dance to the beat.

'Man! Liza! You didn't tell us you're a good singer!' said Otto

'I'm not. You should have heard Nova's. She is amazing!' said Liza

'you heard my singing?' ask Nova

'yep! I also know something else' said Liza

'what is it?' ask Sprk

'do you know Nova dreams about you in a suit?' said Liza when she smirk

'what are you talk-' then Sprk get the idea and look at the blushing Nova

'Awww, my strong Nova dreamt about me' Sprk then wink at Nova which cause Nova to hit him

* * *

What happens next? Is there a happy ending? Will the Skeleton King be destroyed?

Gibson: hope you enjoy

Sprk: hey Gibson. Where's Star?

Gibson: she said she got some errands

Otto: really? She said she is going to tell Liza something important

Gibson: *eyes widen* LIZA! *runs out the room*

Nova: what happen?

Sprk: he's worry about his secret

Antauri: I sense something unexpected will come

Everyone (except me,Liza and Gibson): PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	25. I Love You

Me: hey guys! Sorry if I escape from Gibson and the others. I have to help Liza with her…uh…weeping problem

Liza: WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?

Me: cause I'm telling the truth! Gibson LOVES you!

Liza: don't try and lie to me!

Me: okay, I may lie a few times but if I'm going to have a grave by a drill that is going to kill me, I tell the truth

Liza: Gibson threatens you of death? AWWW! How cute!

Me: -_-' okay, I got proof *grabs a camera* you need to see this!

Liza: JUST SHUT UP! I KNOW YOUR LYING! HE DESERVES SOMEONE ELSE!

Me: someone else? SOMEONE ELSE!

Liza: what's wrong?

Me: HE SAID HE WANTS TO HAVE FUTURE KIDS WITH YOU FOR PETE SAKES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Liza: w-what? *bushing and grabs the camera* let me see that

Me: oh no…I am so dead. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

On a starry night, Liza woke up at 11pm and went to the Robot's shoulder. Suddenly, Gibson came too and saw Liza.

'Hello, Liza' said Gibson

Liza turns and gave him a pleasant smile 'hey' she turn back to the stars

'is something wrong?' ask Gibson as he sit with her

'not much. Just confused a little…'

'What is it about?'

Liza blush red 'y-you…'

'Me? Did I do something wrong to you?' said Gibson looking like he's about to panic

'what? No! No! It's not that…it's just…did you see the letter I left?' ask Liza

Gibson started to blush red 'y-yes. Even the part about your love for me'

'oh…well, do you l-love me?' ask Liza turning to see Gibson in the eye

'well…um…I' said Gibson started to sweat heavily

'it's alright. If you don't like me, I understand. Not many people like me because of my powers' said Liza was about to stand up and walk away until Gibson grab her wrist

before she could speak, Gibson pull her into a kiss. Liza widens her eyes but slowly closes her eyes and kisses him back

* * *

*camera* …and that's what I thought about her.

Me: there! You see! Now do you get it?

Liza: *tearing up and cries* Star...I'm sorry…

Me: don't apologize to me! Gibson has been upset and he NEEDS you! NOW GO GIRL! FIND YOUR MAN AND APOLOGIZE! GO! GO! GO!

Liza: your right! Thanks Star! *runs out the room*

Me: looks like I'm cupid now

Gibson: *destroy the door* WHAT DID YOU TELL HER? *activates his drills*

Me: AHHHH! I'M A DEAD CUPID! WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME? WHY? *runs for my dear sweet life*

* * *

Liza and Gibson pull away. Gibson stoke Liza's cheek with a smile

'Liza, I love you. You are the first girl beside the fans that loves me. You are special, Liza. Those who thinks you're a freak, they will deal with me before they lay a hand on you.' Said Gibson as he wraps his hands around her waist

Liza started to tear up but not from sadness or pain. It's from her happiness.

'Gibson…I love you too.' Said Liza as she kisses him

they started to kiss softly and turn it into a make out. Gibson started to lay Liza on the floor as Liza wraps around his neck. When they pull apart, they pant for air with delight.

'I love you, Mr. Hal Gibson' said Liza

'I love you, Miss Liza Glory Blazer' said Gibson

Liza giggle a little and gave him a confused yet sweet smile. 'How do you know my middle name?' said Liza

Gibson chuckle at this. 'Because you told me when you have amnesia'

'I did?' Liza thinks a little and blushes 'oh. It was when I won the race' Liza giggle

'yes and you also told me I have cute eyes and my heart beat sound like melody' said Gibson with a smirk

'you sneaky monkey' said Liza with a smile as she blush

'but you still love me' said Gibson

Liza and Gibson laugh and sit back up as they stare at the stars in the sky

when it's 12 midnight, Gibson and Liza stand up went was about to go inside but when they open the door…

**BANG!**

They found the team collapse to the floor. Even Antauri and Ebony were eavesdropping.

'h-hey Gibson…hi Liza' said Sprk

'you guys were eavesdropping weren't you?' said Liza when she glares at the eavesdropper

Chiro nervously laugh 'well, you see. There's been some damage and- RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!' Chiro and the others except Liza and Gibson were running like there's no tomorrow (which may happen)

'COME BACK HERE!' shouted the couples and chase after the team.

After the beating and screaming for 15 minutes, the team were about to go to bed (those who have been injured limp to their rooms). Liza and Gibson walk to their rooms, hand in hand.

'Night, Gibsy' said Liza as she giggle. (I know Gibson's nickname is Gibby but I like Gibsy one better. Sorry folks and please don't hate me)

Gibson gave Liza a passionate kiss and look at her black night eyes. 'Goodnight, my shining star'

Liza blush and went to her room. Gibson and Liza had the same thought:

_**We will protect our love ones

* * *

**_What will happen next? Will Gibson and Liza protect each other with their lives? Will they even live?

Me: *hides behind a giant rock* N-N-Now Gibson *gulp* don't do anything regretful

Gibson: I AM SURELY GOING TO KILL YOU!

Liza: Gibsy!

Gibson: Liza?

Liza: GIBSY! *runs to Gibson and hugs him* I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I 'm so sorry for shouting at you and I forgive you

Gibson: you are?

Liza: yes and I want to have future kids with you too

Gibson: *eyes widen* STAR, YOU TOLD HER!

Me: um…well…uh…did I mention I record your feelings for Liza

Gibson: *blush red* how much

Liza: all of it! Do you really think my eyes are like stars? *blush dark red*

Gibson: *blush redder* y-yes

Me: and the cupid still lives. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	26. Gibson Sings Running Away

Me: hey everyone!

Everyone: hey, Starry

Nova: has anyone notice that Gibson and Liza are dating?

Me: yeah they are! And it's all thanks to their special cupid

Sprk: My insults?

Chiro: Aurora Six?

Antauri: The story?

Otto: cookies?

Everyone (except Otto): *looks at Otto with a face that says 'are you nuts'*

Me: -_-' Oi…ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Shuggazoom City. But in the Super Robot, the team has been thinking of a plan to destroy SK once and for all.

'So how are we going to destroy the Skeleton King?" ask Sprk

'I don't know…' said Chiro

'but Chiro, we have to do something…' said Nova

suddenly, the screen shows Skeleton King

'hello, mortals' said SK

'what do you want, bone bag?' said Sprk

'I want you to surrender yourself or you will die!' shout SK

'NEVER!' shout Chiro

'then give me the girl' the SK smirk

Gibson step in front of Liza and growl at the Skeleton King 'over my dead body' said Gibson

'what do you want Liza for?' said Ebony

'I want her to be my slave! She is useful to me and you took her away!'

'She chose with her own free will!' said Antauri

'but do you realize she is a Star Demon!'

'Yeah. Yeah. She can turn into a wolf and a dragon. BIG WHOOP, SO WHAT?' shouted Otto

'but she is also the princess of the Dream Kingdom!"

'WHAT?' everyone looks at Liza

'you're…you're a princess?' said Gibson

Liza nod then look at the SK with a glare and turn to the team again 'the kingdom was destroy years ago and left only the cave and it's power but the leaders of it still lives and call it the Dream Cave. My ancestors have kept this hidden for thousands of years and I am the current princess.' Said Liza looking at the ground

'but…why didn't you tell us?' ask The Alchemist

Liza kept silent and turn to her tube

'LIZA!' shouted Gibson

but Liza ignores as she went to her room. Gibson sore he saw her eyes glow purple

'so will you surrender or die!' said SK

'WE RATHER DIE THEN LOSING TO YOU!' shouted Gibson fill with rage and anger

'then we will start the war at dawn in three days' then he went off

'looks like there's a second war' said Chiro

'I need to check Liza' said Gibson before he went to his tube

Outside of Liza's Room

Gibson knocks on the door 'Liza? If you don't mind, may I come in?' said Gibson

the door open and Liza stood there.

'Hey, Gibson' said Liza

'greetings, Liza. May I come in?' said Gibson

Liza nod and let him in.

'we will fight the Skeleton King in a war in three days at dawn' said Gibson

'oh…' said Liza

'why didn't you tell me you're the princess of the Dream Kingdom?'

'You heard that place before?'

'Heard it? I read about it'

'I see…'

'I heard it's a place where you get your dreams'

'that's not the half of it…'

Gibson look at her confusedly 'what do you mean?'

Liza took a deep breath 'that is also where you get your nightmares from'

Gibson's eyes widen

'it is a Kingdom where your dreams and nightmares kept. A place that should _never_ be discovers. A place where you find can your dreams and change it.' Liza looks at the ground

Gibson looks in awe and sits on Liza's bed 'Great Scott…'

'Do you know I am also cruse?' ask Liza as she sits with Gibson

He looks at Liza in the eye 'of course! Dark Mist was trap in you and you're free from her by us' said Gibson

'there's more than that' said Liza pulling her knees to her chest

'what do you mean?'

'You know I can control into a dragon, right?' Gibson nodded 'well…if my rage reach to the limit, my dragon form will control with rage while I'm in a state of dreams' said Liza as she tear ups and cries

Gibson hug her for comfort and kiss her. 'Don't worry, I will protect you' said Gibson

Liza hug Gibson and cried in his chest as he sing to her.

_Did I tell you I knew your name  
But it seems that I've lost it  
Did I tell you it's my own game  
This is not your problem_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
*I keep running away  
Even from the good things*_

_Did I tell you it's not that bad  
Sitting over here dreaming  
Did I tell you I'm right on track  
This time I mean it_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change  
Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
*I keep running away  
Even from the good things_

_Running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things  
I keep running away  
Even from the good things*_

Gibson look at Liza who feel asleep. He looks at the window and sees that it's late. He lays Liza on the bed and jump off the bed. A hand stop him and he turn to see Liza.

'Is something wrong?' ask Gibson

Liza blush as her hand shivers 'c-c-can you s-s-sleep here t-t-t-tonight?' said Liza

Gibson was a little surprise at her words but smile. 'If you want me to' said Gibson

Liza smile as Gibson lay next to her. He kisses Liza and pulls away. 'I love you' said Gibson

Liza lays her head on Gibson's chest 'I love you too' Liza whisper before she and Gibson fell asleep

The next morning

'Otto! Are you done with the anti-undead device?' ask Chiro

'all set!' said Otto

'have you guys seen Liza anywhere?' said Emerald

'no but I think she's asleep' said Sprk

'okay, thanks' said Emerald as she rush to her tube

'has anyone seen Gibson?' ask Antauri

'no but I think-' but Chiro was cut off by Emerald's scream

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'EMERALD!' shouted Otto

'come on!' said Chiro as they rush to their tubes

Liza's Room (before Emerald screams)

Liza was sleeping peacefully in Gibson's arm. Suddenly, she had a dream

_**~Liza's Dream~**_

___'Gibsy!' shouted Liza_

_Gibson turns and saw his girlfriend waving. They were having a picnic at the park under the bright starry night_

_'hello Glory' said Gibson as he kisses her cheek. Liza giggle_

_'you love to call me that, do you?' said Liza_

_'not as much as I love you' said Gibson as he began to kiss her again but this time, on the lips_

_Liza kisses back as she wraps her arms on Gibson's neck and got a moan as a reply_

_they started to lay on the ground as they kiss more. They pull apart and look at each other's eyes._

_Before Gibson could kiss her neck…_

_**~End Dream~**_

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Emerald screams

the couples fell off of bed and started to wake up as the team come in

'WHAT HAPPEN?' shouted Chiro

't-t-t-t-they w-w-w-were s-sleeping t-t-t-together!' said Emerald

'SAY WHAT?' shouted the team

'we can explain!' said Liza

'what happen?' said Antauri glaring at Gibson

'do you remember yesterday?' said Liza

'yeah' said Otto

'well, I got upset about it and Gibson came to check up on me. Gibson calm me down with his singing and-' but Liza heard Sprk mumble

'singing? More like snoring' mumbled Sprk who got a slap on the back from Emerald 'OW!' shout Sprk

'Anyways, I fell asleep but I grab Gibson before he left and I ask him if he could sleep with me tonight. He agreed and we went to sleep. End of story' said Liza

'then what was your dream?' ask Ebony smirking

'w-what?' ask Liza

'I said-'

'I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!' said Liza

'then what is it?' the team lean closer as Liza blush dark red

'i-it's nothing' lie Liza

Gibson knew she's lying while the others does not

'okay' said Ebony giving Liza a look before the team leaves Liza's room and went to the Main Room. Liza has been thinking about her dream

_**'what in Shuggazoom is wrong with me?'

* * *

**_

What is wrong with Liza? Is she getting closer to Gibson? Will Gibson find out about this?

Me: Phew! It took me three days to finish this but I'm done in this chapter

Gibson: but you still got a lot more to go

Me: *bang my head to the table* you have to be smart, don't cha?

Liza: and that's one of the reason I love him

Emerald: AWWWWWW!

Me: -_-' aye ay ay…PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	27. The Curse Has Been Unleash!

Me: HEY EVERYONE!

Sprk: why hadn't you finished the story?

Me: because I need to finish the other story!

Antauri: and it's about Valentine's Day?

Me: -_-'Don't judge me. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

The third day at dawn

today is the day, the day of Shuggazoom City's great battle. the battle between Skeleton King VS the Hyperforce.

'okay team, it's now or never' said Chiro

'I agree with you, Chiro' said Gibson

Liza looks at the sky and sense time will be fast. 'We better hurry' said Liza

'right. Monkeys Mobilize!' shouted Chiro

the team prepares for battle as they fight their way to the Skeleton King's fortress. When they got there, it was dusk and they saw a dozen of formless goons at the door.

'Sprk! Nova! You guys take care of the formless goons! Otto and Emerald! You guys help them' said Chiro

'alright!' said Sprk

'be careful' said Nova

'we will' said Chiro before they enter the entrance

Gibson's POV

we are heading to the throne room. I look at Liza. She's been quiet for a while and I am still thinking what she was dreaming about. Liza looks like she has been thinking for a while. Her beautiful night eyes, her silky purple fur, her angel-like voice, her soft and beautiful lips that are begging you to kiss it. I long for her to be mine but I never want to make her upset and push our relationship too fast. Liza looks at me as I jerk my head away blushing.

Liza's POV

I wonder why is Gibson staring at me? He's been giving me the worried look ever since three days ago. He looks like he's blushing a little. Oh god, how I love his cute black eyes, his handsome cerulean fur, his British voice, his hard yet soft lips that are begging you to make out with. I can't believe I'm a demon yet I have a boyfriend who loves me for who I am. I want him to be mine but that would upset him and I want him to be happy.

Normal POV

suddenly, Mandarin ambush Liza and capture her.

'LIZA!' shouted Gibson

'GIBSON!' shouted Liza as she disappears in the dark

'we need to save her!' said Ebony

'Hyperforce GO!' said Chiro

Throne Room

the team manages to get to the room but only find the Skeleton King, Valina and Mandarin.

'WHERE'S LIZA!' shouted Gibson gritting his teeth

Skeleton King nod at Mandarin as he pull a lever and came Liza in a cage

'Liza!' said Gibson

'you must make a deal if you want to see her again' said Mandarin

'what is it?' said Antauri growling

'you must defeat me and Valina in a battle.' said Mandarin with a smirk

Mandarin started to aim his beam at Antauri and shoot at him. Antauri got hurt at the shoulder.

'Twister Tornado!' Ebony started a tornado and blasts it at Mandarin which causes him to hit at the wall.

'Are you alright, Antauri?' said Ebony who is at his side

'I'm fine' said Antauri as he tried to get up

'you fools should have surrender but now you will DIE!' said Valina as she shot a blast at Jinmay

'JINMAY!' shouted Chiro as he look at Valina 'Monkey Fu!' he shot her to the wall and she pass out

'Jinmay! Speak to me! please!' said Chiro holding Jinmay's hand

'Chiro…' said Jinmay

'Jinmay!' he hug her

the battle goes on and on but Skeleton King grow tired of this until

'Enough of this foolish nonsense!' he shot a black beam at the team and made them pass out

'now you will die in this place as i rule the world!' Skeleton King laughs evilly as Valina gets up

'Master, may I kill the blue monkey as I make Liza suffer?' ask Valina

'you may' said Skeleton King as Valina choke Gibson

'now for you to DIE!' she blast a dark beam at Gibson as he fall to the ground

'GIBSON!' shouted Liza

she freed herself and run to Gibson's side 'Gibson…' she started to tear up

'Liza…no matter what happens…I will love you forever…' said Gibson as he caresses her cheek

'Gibson…please don't leave me' said Liza crying

'goodbye Liza…' Gibson kiss her and his eyes starts to be nothing but lifeless

'Gibson?' she shakes Gibson 'Gibson?' she started to panic as Gibson did not move 'GIBSON!' she closes her eyes as tears fall on her cheeks

'looks like he's dead and now you will too' said SK

Liza stand up 'how dare you…' mumble Liza as she look at the villains with hatred in her eyes and speak in a dark voice 'HOW DARE YOU KILL MY LOVE ONE!' she scream in pain as a purple fire surrounds her and Gibson in a twister. The twister blast through the roof. Everyone stop their battle as they look at the twister. The team started to wake up as they saw Liza transform while Gibson's body lying with his tail twitch. Liza started to have fangs with spikes on her back and tail as her wings appear. Her hands became claws and her eyes became purple. The twister disappear with Liza growling

'YOU HAVE KILL MY LOVE ONE! NOW, YOU WILL FEEL MY PAIN AND DIE IN YOUR MISERY!' shouted Liza as her team think in their minds of one fearful thing:

_**'her curse has been unleash'**_

* * *

What will happen to Liza? is Gibson alive? Is this the end of the world?

Me: hope you enjoy this!

Everyone: GIBSON'S DEAD?

Me: yes but you'll see soon enough. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
